Le Révélateur
by The New Donatello
Summary: Marinette ne sait pas qu'Adrien est Chat Noir. Adrien ne sait pas que Marinette est Ladybug. L'arrivée d'un nouveau super-vilain nommé Le Révélateur va tout bouleverser... Univers de Miraculous Ladybug. ADRINETTE ET LADYNOIR.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau super-vilain

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je (re)poste aujourd'hui ma fiction « Le Révélateur », après l'avoir enlevée quelques mois du site, pour différentes raisons. Le chapitre deux sera très bientôt disponible !

\- Les personnages de Ladybug et Chat Noir ainsi que l'univers du dessin-animé "Miraculous Ladybug" ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi.

Bonne lecture et merci :)

* * *

Résumé : Marinette Dupain-Cheng et Adrien Agreste, deux élèves de troisièmes âgés de 15 ans mènent une double-vie : dès qu'un super vilain pointe le bout de son nez, ils deviennent Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Depuis la rentrée, Marinette est amoureuse du bel Adrien (alias Chat noir) mais lui, n'a d'yeux que pour Ladybug… Cependant, le jour où la nouvelle proie du Papillon, appelé Le Révélateur, fait son arrivée en ville, le quotidien des deux héros va être quelque peu chamboulé…

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Un nouveau super-vilain.**

 _« - Nous sommes vendredi 21 mai et il est six heures, merci d'être parmi nous en cette belle matinée ! La voix énergique de l'animatrice radio résonnait dans la chambre de Marinette, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée. »_

« - Hum… fit une Marinette pensive. »

 _« - Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour la ville de Paris, car, comme vous le savez, c'est aujourd'hui que se déroulera l'inauguration de la deuxième statue à l'effigie de nos deux super-héros, Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Ils seront à l'antenne avec nous à 11 heures précises, sur notre chaîne de télévision, ne ratez pas ce moment ! »_

« - Oh non… J'avais complètement oublié ça ! Tikki ! Comment je vais faire ? À 11 heures, j'ai un contrôle d'anglais !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marinette, ça va aller ! Il suffit de ne pas rester trop longtemps à l'inauguration…

\- Ça veut dire que je vais encore être en retard…

\- Et tu vas aussi l'être maintenant si tu ne dépêches pas de te préparer !

\- Tu as raison, Tikki ! »

Il avait beau être tôt, c'était très animé au 12 rue Gottlieb, l'adresse où se trouvaient la maison de Marinette, ainsi que la boulangerie que tiennent ses parents, la meilleure boulangerie du quartier. Tom Dupain et sa femme Sabine Cheng, étaient en train de finir de poser le pain et les viennoiseries dans la boulangerie pour pouvoir ouvrir celle-ci, à 7 heures tapante.

« - Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman !

\- Bonjour ma chérie, prête pour cette nouvelle journée ? Lui répondit sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comme d'habitude !

\- Ne rate pas les cours pour aller voir l'inauguration de la statue ! Lui dit son père avec un clin d'œil.

\- Euh… non, hé hé, quelle idée ! En plus, j'ai un contrôle d'anglais à cette heure-ci !

\- Ah, ah, je te taquine, ma chérie, ne t'affole donc pas comme ça…

\- Bon, je dois y aller, salut !

\- Attends, tu as oublié ton croissant !

\- Oups, merci Papa ! Bye ! »

*OoOoO*

La jeune fille se mit alors en route vers le collège Françoise Dupont, tout en mangeant son croissant. Il était 7 heures lorsqu'elle arriva devant celui-ci.

« - Ouf… je suis à l'heure pour une fois…

\- Marinette ! Ça alors, tu arrives à temps aujourd'hui ! Lui dit Alya, sa meilleure amie.

\- Hé oui ! Dit-elle tout en affichant une mine fière.

\- Bon, écoute, j'ai un énorme problème…

\- Laisse-moi deviner… ça ne concernerait pas l'inauguration de ce matin par hasard ?

\- Si ! En tant que gérante du Ladyblog, je ne peux pas ne pas y être ! Comment je vais faire Marinette ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu ne vas quand même pas rater les cours ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne peux pas rater ça ! Tu pourrais venir avec moi ? S'il te plaît, Marinette !

\- Bon… d'accord.

\- Super !

\- Oui, euh, bon… je… je dois aller aux toilettes, je te rejoins en classe, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, à toute à l'heure ! »

*OoOoO*

« - Psst ! Tikki !

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai la solution ! Je dirai à mes parents qu'Alya était malade et que j'ai dû rester avec elle ! Comme elle était aussi absente, ce ne sera pas trop suspect…

\- Mais, et le devoir ?

\- Mince ! J'avais oublié aussi !

\- Tu pourras peut-être le refaire plus tard ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait… »

La sonnerie du collège retentit, indiquant que Marinette devait filer.

« - Il faut que j'y aille, on verra ça plus tard ! »

*OoOoO*

Les cours eurent l'air interminables aux yeux de Marinette, qui était partagée entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude de rater le cours d'anglais pour aller à l'inauguration en tant que Ladybug. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le moment pour Alya et Marinette de filer, ces dernières filèrent illico à l'extérieur du collège et se dépêchèrent de se rendre au lieu de l'inauguration. Une fois arrivée, Alya fila au plus près des journalistes et Marinette profita de cet instant pour aller dans un coin où personne ne la verrait…

« - Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Une fois transformée en Ladybug, elle prit son yo-yo et s'envola dans les airs, pour enfin atterrir juste à côté de la statue. Chat noir n'était pas encore là.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ? Ce n'est pas son genre de rater une occasion de vanter ses talents… »

*OoOoO*

Pendant ce temps, en classe, le devoir avait commencé.

« - Excusez-moi ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Agreste ? Répondit l'institutrice.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie, je ne me sens pas très bien…

\- Oui, allez-y… et profitez-en pour essayer de savoir où se trouvent Alya et Marinette… »

*OoOoO*

« - Plagg ! Il faut qu'on y aille et que l'on revienne ici directement après !

\- Pourquoi veux-tu revenir ? On s'ennuie considérablement ici… »

Adrien soupira et demanda à Plagg de le transformer en Chat Noir.

« - Et c'est partie ! Allons rejoindre ma très chère Ladybug ! »

*OoOoO*

 _« - Nous sommes actuellement en présence de Ladybug et Chat Noir ne devrait plus tarder ! Oh, le voilà ! Tournez les caméras ! »_

« - Salut, Paris !

\- Quel numéro…

\- Bonjour à toi, ma Lady !

\- Salut Chat Noir ! Toujours prêt à te faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, mais je ne demande que ton attention, ma Lady ! »

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel et ne dit plus rien, laissant place à la voix du maire, Monsieur Bourgeois.

« - C'est un honneur pour moi aujourd'hui, de vous présenter la deuxième statue à l'effigie des deux héros de Paris… Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Merci à tous d'être venus et surtout, merci à vous, Ladybug et Chat Noir, pour vos bons et loyaux services. »

 _« - Le Maire s'apprête à enlever le drap qui recouvre la statue… Ça y est ! C'est désormais une splendide statue qui se trouve devant nos yeux et nous allons de ce pas allez demander leur avis à nos deux héros ! »_

« - Ladybug, Chat Noir, c'est la deuxième statue vous représentant, qui est aujourd'hui inauguré à Paris, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

\- Nous sommes très heureux et très fiers de pouvoir protéger la ville de Paris ! Chat Noir et moi formons une super équipe et cette statue le montre parfaitement !

\- Je crois qu'elle a tout dit !

\- Merci beaucoup, nous allons tout de suite allez interviewer des fans de nos héros ! Excusez-moi, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Nadia Chamack s'était dirigée vers un homme portant une banderole avec des photos des deux justiciers parisiens.

« - Je m'appelle Stéphane ! Je suis un grand fan de Ladybug et Chat Noir ! J'ai fait tous ces dessins et ça, c'est mon classeur avec toutes les photos ou les articles que je peux trouver sur eux ! Et, en plus… je connais leur identité secrète…

\- Vraiment ? Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

Alors que Stéphane allait reprendre la parole, quelqu'un d'autre le devança.

« - Sale menteur ! Personne ne connaît l'identité de Ladybug et Chat noir ! Tu dis être un vrai fan, mais tu ne cesses de mentir à leur sujet ! La dernière fois, tu as dit que tu avais le numéro de Ladybug et que tu avais faire du bowling avec Chat Noir ! C'est complètement faux !

\- Si, c'est vrai ! Tu es jaloux, voilà tout !

\- Excusez-moi, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? Demanda la journaliste.

\- Je m'appelle Martin et je suis un vrai fan de Ladybug et Chat Noir, pas comme cet escroc !

\- Un escroc, vraiment ?

\- Il dit qu'il est un fan uniquement pour pouvoir passer à la télévision lors d'événements comme celui-là ! La dernière fois, il était fan de Monsieur Bourgeois quand c'était l'anniversaire de sa fille et encore une autre fois, il était un adorateur de Jagged Stone alors qu'il le déteste !

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce que ce que dit cette personne est vrai ?

\- Pfff… Vous n'allez tout de même pas le croire… il dit qu'il est fan, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne connaît même pas la date de l'inauguration de la première statue… souffla Stéphane.

\- Martin ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Je… oh, j'en ai assez, vous n'avez qu'à vous en remettre à ce menteur ! »

 _« - C'était Nadia Chamack pour cette édition matinale, merci de nous avoir suivis ! »_

« - Je dois y aller, à plus Chat Noir !

\- Au revoir Ladybug ! Plagg, il est temps de filer nous aussi… »

*OoOoO*

« - Tikki, détransformation ! »

Suite à cela, Marinette entreprit d'aller retrouver Alya.

« - Alya ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai perdu de vue toute à l'heure !

\- C'était génial ! Ladybug et Chat Noir ont accepté de prendre une photo avec moi, regarde !

\- Wow, super ! Je suis contente pour toi, Alya ! Bon, on devrait peut-être retourner au collège… il n'est que 11 heures 30… on dira que tu étais malade…

\- D'accord. »

*OoOoO*

Marinette et Alya se retrouvèrent alors face à Adrien, devant la porte de la classe.

« - Adrien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, euh… j'étais malade. Et vous ?

\- Je n'étais pas très bien aussi et Marinette m'a accompagné. »

Les trois jeunes gens frappèrent à la porte et purent s'asseoir à leurs places respectives après quelques explications avec le professeur. Pendant ce temps, quelques rues plus loin, il se passait quelque chose de bien plus sombre…

Martin, le fan que personne n'a voulu croire était en train de fulminer de colère après ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela n'échappa pas au Papillon.

« - Un véritable fan que personne ne veux croire… il est si en colère contre la société, c'est une proie de choix. Je sens sa puissante colère face à cette injustice… »

« - Révélateur, je suis le Papillon, je t'offre le pouvoir de forcer les gens à dire la vérité… mais en échange de cela, je veux que tu me rapportes les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir !

\- Ok, Papillon ! Désormais, plus personne ne mentira, il n'y aura que vérité dans ce monde ! »

* * *

Ça y est, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de garder au maximum les personnalités des personnages et j'espère y être arrivé comme il se doit… Je sais qu'il n'y a presque aucune scène entre Marinette et Adrien (sauf entre Ladybug et Chat Noir évidemment), mais cela viendra plus tard. J'espère que ce scénario n'a jamais été pris (du moins, que ce n'est pas trop semblable à une autre histoire déjà postée). Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, je n'en aurai pas eu connaissance. Je ne pense pas que cette fiction sera très longue, ce n'est pas mon objectif premier. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Merci d'avance :)

New Don'


	2. Info et remerciements !

B'jour !

Je poste ce message rapidement en ce beau matin, ayant une journée pas mal chargée aujourd'hui, pour vous dire que le chapitre deux de cette histoire sera en ligne demain (sans doute en fin de journée).

Également, je voulais remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fiction, celle qui la mise en favoris, puis je vous remercie pour vos avis aussi !

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je poste cette histoire et cela me fait plaisir qu'il y ait toujours des lecteurs !

Sur ce, merci encore et bonne journée !

PS _: Azork, tu as ta réponse :)_

New Don'


	3. Chapitre 2 : No boulot, go héros !

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Comme prévu, voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ! Il est plutôt court, mais d'autres seront plus longs… Comme vous le verrez, les choses avanceront pas mal dans ce chapitre, mais ne nous emballons pas, les choses sont loin d'être terminées !

Je tenais à remercier toutes les nouvelles personnes suivant mon histoire, pour les favoris, ainsi que celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ! Puis, toutes celles qui la lisent, tout simplement.

\- Une fois de plus, je répète que l'univers de "Miraculous Ladybug" ne m'appartient absolument pas, l'histoire cependant, si.

 _« Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques et sans traits de dialogues. »_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre deux :** **No boulot, go héros !**

Le lendemain, ce fut sous un grand soleil que Marinette ouvrit les yeux. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents, elle remonta dans sa chambre et monta au balcon. Après avoir passé la matinée à coudre et à dessiner, elle déjeuna et remonta de nouveau sur son balcon. Ce ne fut que lorsque son téléphone sonna que la jeune fille fut tirée de ses rêveries...

« - Ah… Tikki, aujourd'hui, c'est samedi et ça veut dire : pas de collège !

\- Oui, mais tu as des devoirs à faire…

\- Ne me le rappelle pas… oh, mon téléphone… »

Le nom et la photo d'Alya s'affichaient désormais sur l'écran du téléphone de Marinette et cette dernière décrocha.

 _« - Allô ?_

 _\- Salut, Marinette ! Tu es libre aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que, Nino et moi, on est devant le cinéma… et devine qui est arrivé, comme par hasard ?_

 _\- Adrien est avec vous ?! Attendez-moi, j'arr… oups !_

 _\- Marinette ? Allô ? T'es toujours là ? Bon, on t'attend devant le cinéma, ok ?_

 _Marinette : Attends, Alya, je… »_

« - Elle a raccroché. Tikki, je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire tes devoirs.

\- Je les ferai en rentrant ! Après tout, un film, ça ne dure pas toute une après-midi ! Et je pourrais voir Adrien… »

*OoOoO*

Marinette sortit de chez elle et se mit en route pour aller au cinéma, rejoindre Alya, Nino ainsi qu'Adrien. Une fois arrivé devant, Alya lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit.

« - Salut, Marinette !

\- Sa… salut… »

La jeune fille s'était tant dépêchée de rejoindre ses amies qu'elle en avait la respiration haletante. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps de faire une petite pause qu'un invité surprise fit son apparition…

« - Tu peux trembler, Paris ! Je suis le Révélateur et bientôt, grâce à moi, les secrets et les mensonges ne seront plus de ce monde !

\- Waw, un nouveau super-vilain ! Vite, il faut que je filme ça ! Ladybug et Chat Noir ne vont sans doute pas tarder !

\- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on rentre se mettre à l'abri !

\- Tu rigoles, il faut que je vois ça !

Bzzzt ! Le Révélateur avait fait sortir un éclair d'un micro qu'il avait dérobé à l'un des présentateurs télévision, lors de l'incident de l'inauguration. Alya se l'était pris en pleine figure.

« - Ah ah ah ! Alors, jeune fille, qu'avez-vous à nous dire, aujourd'hui ? Par exemple... Quelle a été votre plus grande honte ?

\- C'était en classe de sixième, le jour de la rentrée. Lorsque je me suis assise sur ma chaise, elle s'est brisée en mille morceaux et tout le monde s'est moqué de moi en disant que je pesais sans doute une tonne. Mais ce n'était pas vrai ! La chaise était déjà abimée et il manquait deux vis, voilà pourquoi elle s'est brisée !

\- Merci Madame pour ce témoignage ! À qui le tour ?

\- Oh, Alya ...

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je dis ?! »

Marinette prit Alya par le bras et la fit rentrer dans le cinéma, accompagné de Nino et d'Adrien.

« - Nino, occupe-toi d'elle, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? On attend l'arrivée de Ladybug et Chat Noir sans rien faire ?

\- Je vais voir quelque chose dehors !

\- Attends, Adrien ! »

*OoOoO*

Marinette suivit Adrien, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, il avait disparu.

« - Profitons-en… Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

De son côté, Adrien était caché derrière un arbre.

« - Plagg, c'est le moment… transforme-moi ! »

Les deux héros se lancèrent alors vers le Révélateur et se retrouvèrent tous deux, face à lui.

« - Bien le bonjour, ma lady !

\- Chat Noir ! L'akuma se trouve sans doute dans son micro ! Il faut à tout prix que nous le récupérions, mais sans le laisser nous toucher !

\- Qu'arrive-t-il aux victimes, à part le fait qu'elles dévoilent leurs secrets les plus intimes ?

\- On va le savoir tout de suite… »

En effet, pendant ce temps, un jeune homme qui avait menti à l'akumatisé il y a deux ans de cela, était en train de dévoiler la vérité au grand jour… quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci perdit conscience. Ladybug se mit alors à penser à toute allure.

 _« Oh, non, Alya doit être dans le même état ! »_

Chat Noir prit alors la parole.

« - …Ce n'est pas très bon signe…

\- Attends une seconde, il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Il n'aime pas les mensonges et ce micro… il y a le nom de cette célèbre chaîne de télévision !

\- Attends, tu crois que c'est…

\- Le fan en colère, évidemment !

\- Bien joué, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le battre maintenant…

\- Réfléchissons… il en veut au garçon avec qui il s'est disputé hier… je suis sûre qu'il va retourner sur le lieu où se trouve la deuxième statue !

\- Alors, allons-y sans tarder ! »

*OoOoO*

Chat Noir et Ladybug s'élancèrent alors à la poursuite du Révélateur, l'empêchant au passage de faire des victimes de plus. De son côté, le Papillon indiquait quoi faire à l'akumatisé.

« - C'est Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Vas-y, prends leurs miraculous ! Les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug et la bague de Chat Noir !

\- Très bien, Papillon, un éclair de vérité devrait les calmer ! »

Le Révélateur se mit alors à lancer des éclairs de toutes parts.

« - Raté !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Félicitation, Révélateur, maintenant, prends ses boucles d'oreilles !

\- Ladybug ? Ladybug ! »

Dans le feu de l'action, Chat Noir n'avait pas remarqué que Ladybug s'était fait toucher par un des rayons du Révélateur.

« - Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, chat de gouttière !

\- …Chat de gouttière… ?

\- Ma chère Ladybug… qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- Non ! »

*OoOoO*

Chat Noir prit alors Ladybug dans les bras et l'emmena au plus haut dans le ciel, de manière à ce que personne, même pas le Révélateur n'entende sa réponse.

« - Je suis…

\- Plagg, je ne dois pas écouter, je ne dois…

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- Marinette ? »

Un nouvel éclair sortit Chat Noir de sa stupéfaction.

« - Ah !

\- Livre-moi Ladybug ou tu subiras toi aussi mon rayon de la révélation !

\- Jamais ! »

Chat Noir se mit alors à réfléchir à un plan d'action.

 _« Tentons quelque chose… »_

« - Oh, mais attend… n'as-tu pas quelqu'un dont tu dois te venger ?

\- Tu as raison et c'est bien plus important que cette misérable justicière… dit-il, une expression réfléchie sur le visage.

\- Non, tu dois prendre son miraculous ! »

Mais le Révélateur s'était déjà envolé loin, en direction du lieu où il a été victime d'une injustice, quelques heures auparavant. De son côté, Chat Noir emmena Ladybug à l'intérieur du cinéma, elle y serait en sécurité.

« - Ni… euh, je veux dire, toi, là-bas !

\- Oui… ? Oh, Chat Noir ! Mais, qu'est-il arrivé à Ladybug ? Mon amie est dans le même état !

\- Je te confis Ladybug. Je reviendrai la chercher une fois que je me serais occupé du Révélateur… »

Il se mit donc en route pour la destination finale du Révélateur.

« - Plagg… comment va-t-on faire ? Sans le pouvoir de Ladybug… on ne peut pas capturer l'akuma… »

 _« Si je détruis au moins son micro, je pourrais attraper l'akuma et l'amener à Ladybug… c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. »_

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu en question, Le Révélateur était en train de faire un appel, à travers son micro…

« - Toi qui m'a humilié ! Reviens donc m'affronter et on verra qui est le plus fort de nous deux ! Si tu ne viens pas… ce sera tout Paris qui tombera dans un sommeil éternel !

\- Ah, oui, tu crois ça ?

\- Quand vas-tu me laisser tranquille, sale carpette ambulante ! »

Le Révélateur lança de nouveau ses éclairs, son visage animé d'une rage furieuse.

« - Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à viser plutôt que de parler, Révélateur ! À trop déblatérer d'idioties, certaines choses pourraient t'échapper ! »

Voyant que le Révélateur lançait des éclairs sur tout et n'importe quoi et ne regardait même pas autour de lui, Chat Noir en profita pour se jeter sur lui et lancer un bon coup de bâton sur le micro maléfique. Une fois au sol, il le brisa en deux, laissant l'akuma s'échapper.

« - Tss... amateur. Viens là, petit akuma. Ma Lady va s'occuper de toi. »

Il se redirigea alors vers le cinéma après avoir pris soin d'attraper le papillon noir par les ailes.

* * *

Ça me fait drôle de relire cette histoire, et oui, je le répète, ça va vite ! Malgré cela, ce n'est pas terminé, les choses vont bouger au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera ! D'ailleurs, pour que vous sachiez, il y a neuf chapitres en tout.

Un grand merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre trois :)

New Don'


	4. Réponse à une review

_" Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu cette fiction! L'idée de cet akumatisé t'es venue après avoir vu l'épisode de Lady Wifi?_

 _Pour l'instant cette fanfic est intéressante. Surtout que Chat Noir connaît maintenant l'identité de sa lady. Par contre c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de descriptions. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner la suite de l'histoire. "_

* * *

 _Chère/Cher Anonyme,_

Merci de ton petit message, cela me fait plaisir que l'histoire te plaise :)

Je sais, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, il n'y a clairement pas assez de descriptions ! Mais bon, cette fiction n'est pas toute neuve et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la modifier, autant lui laisser ce charme de l'ancien !

J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira, elle est prévue pour ce lundi 12 juin !

Et pour Lady Wifi, pas vraiment en fait, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'était peut-être le cas, intentionnellement... :)

Encore merci !

New Don'


	5. Chapitre 3 : Plus de secrets

Hello !

Je vous propose aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre de cette histoire !

Bonne lecture et merci encore :)

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Plus de secrets.**

Chat noir ouvrit précipitamment les portes du cinéma et y vit une Ladybug debout sur ses deux jambes, ce qui lui enleva un lourd poids sur les épaules. Le choc dû à la découverte de l'identité de cette dernière lui était sorti de l'esprit après tous ces événements, mais il ne tarda pas à revenir, ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Ladybug se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - …Merci… Chat Noir.

\- …De rien… ma Lady. Tu ferais mieux de… lui dit-il, en lui mettant l'akuma sous le nez.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, petit akuma ! Bye bye, petit papillon. »

En un instant, la super-héroïne avait capturée le papillon à l'aide de son yo-yo et il était devenu d'un magnifique blanc. Celui-ci voletait désormais joyeusement dans le cinéma.

Un moment plus tard, Alya commença à parler.

« - Que m'est-il arrivée, au juste ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Répondit instantanément Nino.

\- Absolument pas ! Rien du tout ! À part le visage de cet horrible type au micro… »

Chat noir tiqua quand il entendit cela. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Ladybug, enfin, Marinette, ne savait pas qu'elle lui avait dévoilé son identité secrète ? Cela expliquerait le fait qu'elle soit aussi détendue…

« - Je ne me souviens que d'un éclair et puis plus rien… que s'est-il passé ensuite, Chat Noir ? Demanda la superhéroine.

\- Euh… et bien… l'akumatisé, tu te souviens de qui il s'agissait ?

\- Oui, le fan en colère… mais quel était son pouvoir ?

\- Chaque personne qui fut touchée par son rayon a perdu connaissance. C'est tout…

\- Je vois.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir ! Une petite interview de fin de combat ? S'écria Alya, déjà requinquée.

\- Désolé, je dois filer ! À plus tard, ma Lady ! »

Au grand soulagement du justicier, Nino ne fit pas allusion aux secrets qu'Alya avait divulguée. Chat Noir essayait tant bien que mal d'agir de façon naturelle avec Ladybug, mais ce n'était pas évident… comment allait-il faire lundi matin, au collège ? De toute façon, il avait toute la journée de demain pour y réfléchir.

« - Alors, Ladybug, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir été sauvée par Chat Noir ? Es-tu déçue de ne pas t'être battue ? Fière de ton coéquipier ? Fit Alya.

\- Oui, oui, tout ça… bon, je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller aussi.

\- Attendez… où sont passés Adrien et Marinette ? S'empressa de demander Nino. »

Alya prit alors une mine horrifiée.

« - Oh non ! Ils étaient sortis lorsque que votre ennemi était dehors ! Et s'ils leur étaient arrivé quelque chose ?! Dit Alya, paniquée.

\- Du calme ! Je les ai vus dehors lorsque je suis arrivée, je m'en souviens ! Ils ont dû rentrer chez eux… Vous n'avez qu'à les appeler… moi, je dois vraiment partir ! »

Ladybug sortit en courant du cinéma et sauta de toit en toit grâce à son yo-yo pour finalement arriver chez elle, indemne.

« - Dé-transformation !

\- Ouille…

\- Ça va, Tikki ?

\- Ça va… et toi ?

\- Tout va bien… à part que l'on ne sait pas où se trouve Adrien en ce moment ! J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de mal ! Je vais appeler Alya… de toute façon, elle a déjà dû essayer de me joindre… »

En effet, le téléphone de Marinette affichait 10 appels manqués de son amie Alya et deux de Nino, en plus de 11 messages. Elle entreprit de rappeler son amie.

*OoOoO*

Du côté d'Adrien, l'ambiance était différente. Après avoir rassuré Nino et Alya de sa sécurité, il s'était affalé sur son lit, se remémorant maintes et maintes fois la scène où Ladybug avait avoué être Marinette.

« - Plagg… Marinette est Ladybug ! Marinette ! La fille qui est juste derrière moi en cours !

\- Oui, bon, et maintenant ? Moi, ce que je voudrais, c'est avoir du camembert… ça fait trois fois que je te le demande sans que tu ne daignes me répondre !

\- Plagg ! Il y a plus important ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, lundi ? Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je sais qui elle est ? Lui dire toute la vérité ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, **j'ai faim**. »

Adrien soupira et alla chercher un camembert dans le réfrigérateur. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il le donna à Plagg et se rallongea sur son lit.

« - Si Marinette est Ladybug, ça veut dire que je suis… amoureux de Marinette ?

\- Très perspicace…

\- Au moins, je n'aurais plus besoin de me torturer l'esprit.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'avais l'impression de développer des sentiments amoureux pour Marinette ces derniers temps… mais je… enfin, j'étais tellement obnubilé par Ladybug que j'étais un peu perdu…

\- Que vas-tu faire, alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je devrais peut-être faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou alors… essayer de lui faire comprendre indirectement que je suis Chat Noir ? C'est pas vrai, c'est si compliqué ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Adrien était en train de ruminer dans son coin lorsque la secrétaire de son père frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez.

\- Je suis ici pour vous prévenir que votre père ne dînera pas avec vous ce soir.

\- Je vois… merci.

\- Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure, Adrien.

\- Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Je crois que je vais plutôt essayer de dormir.

\- Très bien, je ne vous force pas. Si jamais vous retrouvez l'appétit, sachez que le repas sera dans le réfrigérateur, prêt à être réchauffé.

\- Merci à vous. »

La secrétaire sortit ensuite de la chambre d'Adrien et celui-ci, comme il l'avait dit, tenta de s'endormir, mais ce fut en vain.

« - Rien à faire, je ne peux pas fermer l'œil. Plagg… transforme-moi, on va faire un tour. »

Une fois en Chat Noir, Adrien sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et sauta sur les toits de Paris. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et le ciel affichait une jolie couleur orangée.

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain, chez les Dupain-Cheng, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. La petite famille dégustait des crêpes en guise de petit-déjeuner avec du jus d'orange ainsi que du café et la télévision était allumée, affichant une chaîne d'informations.

 _« - …pour la première fois, Ladybug ne sembla pas être aussi énergique que d'habitude et ce fut Chat Noir qui se débarrassa de cet homme au micro… Nous retrouvons Stéphane, le grand fan des deux héros, qui a vu toute la scène depuis la fenêtre de son appartement… Monsieur, comment avez-vous vécu le fait que ce soit vous que cet homme au micro voulait voir ? « – Et bien, je ne suis pas étonné qu'il soit passé du mauvais côté pour être honnête… Vous avez vu comment il s'était comporté le jour de l'inauguration ? Un menteur, tricheur… qu'il soit du côté des méchants n'est pas étonnant ! »_

Quelques maisons plus loin, le Révélateur, redevenu un simple humain sans pouvoirs, regardait la scène à travers son écran de verre. La colère l'envahissait toujours autant et cela n'échappa pas au Papillon.

« - Regardez-moi ça… Il semblerait que le Révélateur n'en ait pas tout à fait terminé… petit akuma… je crois qu'il est temps qu'il prenne sa vengeance… va, et noircit son cœur ! »

Le concerné, envahit par la colère, ne put échapper à la voix hypnotique du Papillon et une fois que l'akuma eut pénétré dans sa poitrine, faisant réapparaître un micro, bien plus grand que le précédent dans les mains de Martin, le Révélateur était de retour.

« - Révélateur, te souviens-tu de moi ? Je suis le Papillon. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu en finisses définitivement avec ce fan si importun… regarde ce qu'il ose dire sur toi…

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord Papillon. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Bien... et n'oublie pas de récupérer les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir cette fois…

\- Pas de problème, Papillon. Ils ne m'échapperont pas deux fois ! »

*OoOoO*

Tandis que les Dupain-Cheng terminaient de manger tranquillement, Marinette prit la parole.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- On pourrait aller faire un pique-nique au parc, qu'en dites-vous ? Pour profiter du beau temps ! Proposa Tom.

\- Excellente idée, qu'en dis-tu Marinette ?

\- Je pense que c'est u… »

Mais elle fut coupée par le cri strident que venait de pousser Nadia Chamack, la présentatrice télévision.

 _« - …il est de retour ! Coupez, coupez ! »_

L'écran devint soudain tout noir, la dernière scène qu'ils aient pu voir étant Stéphane, se faire enlever par le Révélateur. Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu'un tour et en une fraction de secondes, elle dit à ses parents qu'elle filait dans sa chambre, se transforma en Ladybug et s'envola vers le lieu du crime, pour essayer de trouver des indices.

« - Espérons que Chat Noir y soit déjà ! »

Et effectivement, lorsque Ladybug arriva près de la statue, Chat Noir s'y trouvait déjà, cherchant désespérément un indice qui indiquerait l'endroit où le méchant et son prisonnier se trouvaient présentement.

« - Chat Noir ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Lorsque Chat Noir la vit, il se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Il savait qui elle était, elle ne le savait pas. Il était éperdument amoureux de Ladybug et par le même coup de Marinette. Lui, qui d'habitude agissait si fièrement avec Ladybug, essayant de la séduire sans aucune gêne, désormais, il ne se sentait plus capable de le faire. Il essaya tout de même d'agir normalement, mais cela fut… légèrement chaotique.

« - Lady, my bugsalut… euh, je veux dire… My salut Lady… bon, laisse tomber.

\- Dommage, tu y étais presque. Dit Ladybug, en riant presque aux éclats. »

Le voir comme ça, était si inhabituel que Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu réussisses à me faire rire même dans un moment pareil… »

Mais son moment de rigolade fut vite coupé par une voix qui s'avérait être nulle autre que celle du Révélateur, celui-ci apparaissant sur un écran publicitaire.

« - Il est au studio ! Vite, allons-y ! Annonça Ladybug.

\- Attends ! On ferait mieux d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire, d'abord !

\- Je doute que ce soit pour nous présenter un nouveau shampoing…

\- Pourtant, il en aurait bien besoin…

\- Hum… je ne crois pas que tu sois la personne la mieux placée pour donner des conseils capillaires, dit-elle, en faisant allusion aux cheveux blonds en bataille de son coéquipier. »

Chat Noir sourit et se réjouit de voir qu'il pouvait finalement encore agir de manière normale avec sa chère super-héroïne.

« - Bonjour à vous, citoyens ordinaires ! Vous me reconnaissez ? Le Révélateur est de retour et plus puissant que jamais ! Ce jeune idiot m'a très fortement manqué de respect en me traitant de menteur et de tricheur… alors que c'est lui, le fautif ! Et vous allez le découvrir tout de suite ! »

Un seul éclair suffit pour que la victime du Révélateur finisse par avouer toute la vérité.

« - Désormais, tout le monde va payer pour s'être moqué de moi et s'être mis du côté de cet arnaqueur ! Alors, prépare-toi, Paris ! Coupez ! »

Il avait dit ce dernier mot tout en ornant son visage d'un horrible sourire carnassier.

« - Attends une seconde… tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il pouvaient obliger ses victimes à dire la vérité !

\- Il, euh… ses pouvoirs ! Ils sont différents de la dernière fois ! D'ailleurs, hier, il n'avait pas le même micro ! Il est devenu plus puissant…

\- Cela ne va pas nous empêcher de le battre ! Cette fois-ci, je ne compte pas me laisser faire aussi facilement ! Allons-y avant qu'il ne sorte du studio !

\- Besoin d'un taxi ?, se reprit Chat Noir, quelque peu paniqué par rapport à la précédente question de sa dulcinée.

\- Ça va aller, Chat Noir, répondit-elle, avec une expression malicieuse. »

*OoOoO*

Ladybug lui fit un sourire et ils partirent en direction du studio. Sautant de toit en toit avec son bâton pour Chat Noir et aidée de son yo-yo magique pour Ladybug, ils étaient plus motivés que jamais pour en finir définitivement avec ce super-vilain. Une fois arrivés au studio, ils y trouvèrent Stéphane, sur le sol. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, cette fois-ci, il semblait souffrir et non pas dormir.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils s'endormaient tout simplement… ? Là, il a plutôt l'air de souffrir !

\- C'est différent… ses pouvoirs ont vraiment dû augmenter de manière considérable !

\- Son rythme cardiaque est très irrégulier… il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, Chat Noir…

\- Oui, mais, et le Révélateur ? On ne peut pas le laisser dehors comme ça ! Il va sans doute faire des tas d'autres victimes !

\- Sortons-le d'ici et essayons de réfléch…

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, quelle surprise ! Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup ! Exactement comme je m'y attendais !

\- Chat Noir, emmène cet homme à l'abri !

\- Non, je ne te laisse pas seule !

\- Chat Noir, ça ira, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît ! »

Malgré son inquiétude apparente, ce dernier décida de faire ce que sa Lady lui demandait et celle-ci lui en était reconnaissante. Il fut vite de retour et rejoignit sa coéquipière dans le combat. Agile comme un chat, il esquivait les coups du Révélateur sans grande difficulté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder où se trouvait Ladybug toutes les cinq secondes.

« - Que comptez-vous faire ? Vous êtes à ma merci dans ce studio ! Je contrôle tous les mécanismes de cette salle !

Ce dernier, comme pour confirmer ses dires, dirigea son micro vers les caméras qui se trouvaient un peu partout et celles-ci furent tout de suite attirées vers lui. Il changea ensuite leurs trajectoires en bougeant le micro et en le dirigeant vers les deux héros qui esquivèrent de peu les caméras qui foncèrent vers eux à une vitesse impressionnante.

« - Ça non plus, il ne savait pas le faire, avant que tu me le demande !

\- Je m'en doutais un peu… maintenant, on le sait, au moins… son micro lui donne un pouvoir de télékinésie.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- L'utiliser à notre avantage ! Mais déjà… utilise ton cataclysme pour détruire le maximum de choses qui se trouve dans la pièce !

\- Pas de problème, la destruction, c'est mon domaine ! Cataclysme ! »

Après avoir enclenché son pouvoir, Chat Noir détruisit une bonne partie du matériel audiovisuel de la salle.

« - Très astucieux… mais il y a bien d'autres objets dehors !

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu sortes ! Et je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Affirma la justicière. »

Ladybug continua d'esquiver encore et encore les coups du Révélateur, tout comme Chat Noir. Le super-vilain réutilisa alors de nouveau son pouvoir de télékinésie et fit bouger les tuyaux de plomberie. Il dirigea ces derniers vers Chat Noir qui se retrouva bloqué contre le mur, affaibli après l'utilisation de son super pouvoir. Sa bague n'affichait plus que trois pattes.

« - Oh non, Chat Noir ! »

La super-héroïne se retourna de suite vers le Révélateur qui s'était mis à rire d'une manière inquiétante.

« - Révélateur, qu'attends-tu ? Chat Noir est à ta merci, va chercher son Miraculous ! MAINTENANT !

\- Ce sera facile, Papillon… »

Le Révélateur se dirigea vers Chat Noir et, malgré les tentatives de Ladybug pour l'en empêcher, il progressait vite. Trop vite… Il se retrouva alors juste devant Chat Noir. La main du Révélateur se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de Chat Noir lorsque Ladybug utilisa son yo-yo pour l'arrêter. Le Révélateur utilisa, quant à lui, son micro pour se débarrasser de l'arme de la jeune fille, qui, plus le temps passait, commençait à véritablement paniquer. Que devait-elle faire ? Utiliser son pouvoir maintenant ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions…

« - Lucky Charm ! »

Une seconde après, la jeune fille se retrouva avec un gros rouleau de ruban adhésif rouge à pois noir dans les mains.

« - Du ruban adhésif ? Génial ! Comment ça va pouvoir sauver Chat Noir ?

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle fit enrouler son yo-yo autour des jambes du Révélateur qui, surpris par son geste, tomba à la renverse.

« - Utilise ton rayon sur Chat Noir ! Finissons-en ! »

Révélateur se débarrassa de nouveau du yo-yo de Ladybug et dirigea son micro vers Chat Noir. Le rayon commença à sortir, mais la coéquipière du pris au piège réussi à lui faire changer de trajectoire avec son arme, ses boucles d'oreilles n'affichant plus que trois points.

« - Quand vas-tu me laisser en paix, misérable insecte ?

\- Quand **_vous_** nous laisserez en paix ! »

La colère du Révélateur était grandissante et Ladybug, contrairement au super vilain, commençait à être en manque d'énergie. Pendant ce temps, la bague de Chat Noir n'avait plus que deux pattes et le Révélateur était de nouveau en train de se diriger vers lui.

« - Chat Noir ! Ta bague, recouvre là, cache là au maximum ! Je vais trouver une solution ! »

« _Et rapidement, si possible ! »_

Tout de suite après, la police débarqua dans la salle, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

« - Non, sortez d'ici, c'est trop dangereux ! »

En effet, en seulement quelques secondes, tous les agents de police avaient été touchés par le Révélateur, qui, en plus, avait dans sa main gauche, la bague de Chat Noir. Attendez… sa bague ? Ladybug afficha alors une mine horrifiée tandis que ses boucles d'oreilles n'affichaient plus qu'un point. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? La situation était catastrophique.

« - Je ne dois pas regarder qui c'est ! Je ne regarde pas Chat Noir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je dois m'occuper de récupérer ton Miraculous et me débarrasser du Révélateur, je reviendrais te chercher, je te le promets ! »

Aucune réponse. Avait-il perdu connaissance ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ladybug était en proie à une véritable panique intérieure, mais se décida à suivre le Révélateur qui s'était précipité dans les rues de Paris. Le cœur déchiré, Ladybug utilisa toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle avait au moins trouver un plan. Elle entreprit de scotcher les lèvres de chaque passant, les empêchant ainsi de parler et de révéler leurs secrets les plus intimes. Cela eut comme effet de rendre fou le Révélateur qui se réjouissait de pouvoir écouter les pires histoires de ces êtres humains, qui, à ses yeux, n'étaient que des misérables personnes. Agacer au plus haut point, il se mit à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait jusqu'à oublier la présence de Ladybug. Elle en profita pour utiliser son yo-yo et lui attrapa son micro. Cette dernière le brisa en deux et l'akuma sortit. Une fois redevenue blanc, la jeune fille récupéra le Miraculous de Chat Noir dans la main de l'ancien akumatisé, Martin et pris la fuite aussi vite qu'elle le put, son costume disparaissant petit à petit. Une fois redevenue Marinette, dans une ruelle, elle éclata en sanglots. Ce fut sans doute la pire mission qu'elle ait vécue. Elle donna un cookie qui se trouvait dans son sac à son Kwami, complètement épuisé, lui aussi.

« - Non ! J'étais si près du but ! Le Révélateur avait le Miraculous de Chat Noir, il l'avait ! La prochaine fois, Ladybug, la prochaine fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! S'énerva Le Papillon. »

* * *

« - Marinette…

\- Oh, pardon, Tikki… je sais, tout cela a été chaotique… et Chat Noir… Oh ! Chat Noir ! Il faut qu'on se rende de nouveau au studio ! Mais pas comme ça…

\- Je suis trop fatiguée, Marinette !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je te donnerais tous les cookies que tu voudras ensuite, mais il faut à tout prix que nous allions retrouver Chat Noir ! Transforme-moi ! »

Elle utilisa son yo-yo et essaya de faire le plus vite possible en dépit de la grande fatigue de son kwami et d'elle-même, pour se rendre au studio. Une fois arrivée devant, elle rentra et monta à toute allure à l'étage où ils s'étaient battus. Peu importe si elle devait apprendre l'identité de Chat Noir, il fallait qu'elle le voit, maintenant ! Elle allait passer le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle entendit des voix…

 _« Évidemment, les policiers… ils ont dû sortir Chat Noir de là… Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient presque pas conscients quand Chat Noir a été détransformé… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant… je vais… découvrir l'identité secrète de Chat Noir… »_

Ladybug arrêta de penser et rentra dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac. Il y avait le groupe de policier, Stéphane, puis il y avait un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts, assis au sol, un peu plus loin. Ce jeune homme, c'était Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Ce chapitre fut quelque peu plus long que les précédents et ainsi, les choses ont pu pas mal avancer !

Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous remercie de votre lecture :)

New Don'


	6. Réponse à une review 2

_" C'est plutôt un bon chapitre. Entre Adrien qui ne sait pas comment réagir face à Ladybug et qui adopte ses réactions pendant quelques secondes et Marinette qui doit être en panique à la fin de ce chapitre, il y a de quoi s'amuser. En revanche, j'aurai bien aimé voir comment Marinette s'en est sortie face à Alya puisqu'elle a mis du temps à répondre._

 _Merci pour ce chapitre. "_

* * *

 _Chère/Cher Anonyme,_

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review sur cette histoire !

Effectivement, leur échange téléphonique a été plutôt cocasse... je n'ai pas écrit ce passage, et étant donné que cela fait un moment que j'ai écrit cette fiction, je ne vais pas essayer de le faire, n'étant plus vraiment dedans... je ne fais que la relire, la corriger une nouvelle fois et la présenter correctement, mais aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais plus écrire dessus. Sorry ! Pour information, le chapitre quatre sera en ligne demain.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu :)

New Don'


	7. Chapitre 4 : Révélations et macarons

Bonjour !

Voici le quatrième chapitre, posté un peu plus tard que prévu, je m'en excuse ! Pas mal de choses à gérer en ce moment, donc je ne sais pas quand la suite sera disponible... j'essaierais de la mettre en ligne avant le mois de juillet tout de même !

Bonne lecture et merci :)

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Révélations et macarons.**

Présentement, Marinette alias Ladybug était complètement sonnée. Elle ne s'était sans doute jamais retrouvée dans une situation aussi troublante. Adrien était Chat Noir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La super-héroïne voulait avancer vers lui pour lui rendre son Miraculous, mais rien à faire, une force invisible l'en empêchait. Adrien ne détacha pas son regard d'elle, partagé entre la peur que son identité ait déçu sa bien-aimée et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, comme pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Finalement, il ne fit rien du tout et les deux héros se fixèrent sans bouger pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un policier s'adressa à lui que cet étrange moment fut rompu…

« - Jeune homme ? Vous êtes bien le fils de Monsieur Gabriel Agreste ?

\- Oui, je…

\- Venez avec nous. Nous allons vous ramener chez vous.

\- Non, c'est inutile, je vous remercie. Je vais rentrer seul.

\- Jeune homme, je me sens obliger d'insister… Après ce que vous venez de vivre, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez entouré.

\- Ça va aller, vraiment. Je vous remercie, mais je ne suis pas seul. »

Le policier tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où regardait Adrien et vit Ladybug.

« - Vous allez rester avec lui ?

\- Euh… oui. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. C'est important.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas. Stéphane, venez avec nous. »

Le groupe de policiers et Stéphane descendirent alors les escaliers du studio et une fois que les deux héros se retrouvèrent seuls, le silence revint. Ladybug fut la première à parler, à la grande surprise de cette dernière.

« - Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne parlerais à personne de ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Je… hum… je te rends ta bague… ton Miraculous.

\- Merci. »

Adrien remit sa bague et Plagg réapparu instantanément à ses côtés.

« - Plagg !

\- Adrien ! »

Plagg se blottit contre la joue de son partenaire, tandis que Ladybug reprenait la parole.

« - Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller. À plus, coéquipier.

\- Attends ! »

Ladybug tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui.

« - Cela ne va pas changer quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… et puis… tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Heureusement.

\- …Oui…

\- Je dois y aller ! »

Ladybug qui sentait les larmes lui montaient doucement aux yeux pris la fuite tout en prononçant ces derniers mots. Après s'être rassis au sol, Adrien commença à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Il savait que Ladybug était Marinette. Marinette savait que Chat Noir était Adrien. Mais elle ignorait que lui connaissait son identité… Cette situation était bien complexe.

« - Je me demande si cette situation pourrait être pire… elle avait l'air déçu, non ? Je veux dire… elle a eu l'air de vouloir partir le plus vite possible !

\- Elle était sous le choc, comme tu l'étais, toi… il faut que tu lui laisses le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

\- Et moi donc… il faut aussi que je digère le fait qu'elle sache qui je suis…

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Adrien. Ton Père risque de te passer un savon !

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Allons-y, Plagg, cache-toi. »

Adrien et son kwami rentrèrent chez les Agreste et le blondinet eut la chance de ne pas croiser son père. Il était déjà 17 heures et il prit la décision d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

*OoOoO*

De son côté, Marinette était dans sa chambre, la tête posée sur son bureau, depuis déjà 15 minutes.

« - Marinette… ça fait bientôt 20 minutes que tu ne dis plus rien !

\- …

\- Et si tu allais manger quelque chose ? Cela te ferait sans doute le plus grand bien !

\- …Pas faim… »

Tikki soupira et décida de laisser son amie tranquille pour le moment. De toute façon, elle ne semblait pas décidée à discuter. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa mère lui demanda de descendre qu'elle daigna relever la tête et se lever de sa chaise.

« - Marinette, ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air fiévreuse, tu es toute pâle ! Chéri, viens voir ta fille ! »

La mère de Marinette mis sa main sur son front et sur celui de cette dernière mais la justicière masquée était en parfaite santé. Physique en tout cas.

« - Non, pas de fièvre... mais que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es même pas descendue voir le flash info à propos de l'homme qui menaçait Paris une fois de plus… Ladybug et Chat Noir l'ont battu, ça y est, c'est terminé ! »

Lorsque Marinette entendit le nom de Chat Noir, elle se sentit quelque peu défaillir. C'en était trop pour elle. Trop d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui.

« - Je… monter. Je dois monter.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de manger quelque chose ? Ton père a fait sa spécialité, la tarte à la courgette que tu aimes tant !

\- Merci, mais non. J'ai besoin de me reposer pour être en forme demain…

\- Je t'amènerai tout de même une part au cas où…

\- Merci Maman. »

Marinette monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, face contre son oreiller.

« - Tikki, je suis malade.

\- Non, ta Maman a dit que tout allait bien…

\- Oui, mais, ça ne va pas du tout ! Je ne peux pas aller au collège demain ! Je ne peux pas voir Adrien…

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire semblant d'être malade, Marinette ?

\- Ça ne sera pas difficile…

\- Tu ferais mieux d'affronter le mal tout de suite. Comme ça, se sera fait ! Et puis, rappelle-toi, lui, il ne sait pas qui tu es !

\- Tu as raison, mais… déjà que je ne pouvais pas me comporter normalement devant lui avant, qu'est-ce que ça va être maintenant ? Et quand il sera Chat Noir ? Comment je vais faire pour être naturelle avec lui ?

\- Pour l'instant, tu ferais mieux de te reposer…

\- Ça m'étonnerais que j'arrive à fermer l'œil… »

*OoOoO*

Et en effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Tout comme son coéquipier. Lorsque son réveil sonna, indiquant 6 heures du matin, elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'éteindre, se leva de la chaise où elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait bien pouvoir aborder Adrien et descendit chercher de quoi manger.

*OoOoO*

Pendant ce temps, Adrien et Plagg discutaient.

« - Tu sais, Adrien, si tu dis à ton Père que tu ne veux plus aller au collège, je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi… et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'affronter Marinette, on pourra aller passer la journée dans une fromagerie… tu ne voudrais pas devenir fromager d'ailleurs ? À moins que tu veuilles faire mannequin pour des publicités de camemberts ?

\- Tais-toi, Plagg, tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Donc, tu veux vraiment aller en cours ?

\- Oui, je vais y aller. J'ai peur, mais en même temps, j'ai envie de la voir.

\- Comme tu veux… tant pis pour la fromagerie… »

*OoOoO*

Les deux collégiens se trouvaient désormais sur la route qui menait à leur collège, aussi stressés l'un que l'autre mais déterminés à réussir à se comporter de façon naturelle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le collège, absolument en même temps, Adrien sortant de sa limousine et Marinette marchant tranquillement, qu'ils se rendirent compte que ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Tikki se mit à chuchoter quelque chose à Marinette, comme pour la faire revenir dans le présent.

« - Marinette… n'oublie pas qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es… »

Marinette se reprit alors tant bien que mal et fit un signe de la main au jeune homme, avec un sourire tout sauf naturel. Elle tourna alors rapidement la tête et se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le put, vers sa salle de classe. Le jeune homme répondit à son signe et lui emboîta le pas, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas être trop proche d'elle. Quand Marinette entra dans la classe, elle sursauta à cause d'un cri strident que venait de pousser son amie Alya.

« - Chloé, tu n'es qu'une sale peste !

\- Oh, Madame ! Regardez comme Alya vient de me parler ! C'est inadmissible, je demande qu'elle soit envoyée chez le directeur !

\- Pourrions-nous connaître la raison de ce cri, Alya ?

\- Chloé vient de renverser, soi-disant, accidentellement sa bouteille d'eau sur moi !

\- Étant donné l'horreur que tu portes, ce n'est pas très grave ! Il est même mieux comme ça ! J'ai un véritable don en ce qui concerne la mode… »

Sabrina, l'amie de Chloé, poussa un petit rire.

« - Asseyez-vous Chloé… et vous, Alya, avez-vous un change sur vous ?

\- Je n'ai que mon survêtement dans mon casier…

\- Souhaitez-vous aller le mettre ?

\- Euh, non, non. Ça va aller. »

Pendant ce sympathique interlude matinal, Marinette et Adrien s'étaient assis à leurs places respectives.

« - Pff ! Quelle idiote !

\- Je suis désolé pour ton pantalon…

\- C'est elle qui devrait être désolée… je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que ce midi, à la cantine, je pourrais faire tomber _de manière accidentelle_ , mon plateau… en plus, aujourd'hui, c'est spaghettis bolognaises, eh, eh !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu le fasses… étant donné que Chloé est la fille du Maire et qu'elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut… tu pourrais avoir des ennuis… »

Nino, qui avait tout entendue depuis le début de la conversation, mit son grain de sel.

« - Elle n'a pas tort ! Mais voir Chloé recouverte de spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise, ah, ah ! Je me tords de rire d'avance ! Pas toi, Adrien ?

\- Eh bien… je suis plus de l'avis de Marinette. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée étant donné la position qu'occupe Chloé en tant que fille du maire… »

Alya chuchota alors quelque chose à Marinette qui, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas grand-chose, avait instantanément rougi quand le blondinet s'était mis de son côté.

 _« - On dirait qu'Adrien et toi êtes les deux raisonnables de l'histoire… »_

Finalement, l'amie de Marinette reprit la parole, plus déterminée que jamais.

« - Qu'importe ! Je me vengerai ! Et je triompherai ! Dit-elle, en imitant un chevalier du Moyen Âge.

\- Oui, la victoire sera nôtre !

\- Je crois que l'on va avoir du mal à les en empêcher… dit Adrien, en direction de Marinette. »

Marinette acquiesça comme seule réponse, les joues toujours rougies.

*OoOoO*

Le reste du cours se passa sans soucis et lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin de la matinée sonna, Alya se leva d'un coup, emmenant Nino avec lui.

« - Eh bien, ils sont motivés !

\- … Euh, oui…

\- Puisqu'ils ont décidé de faire leur sale coup à Chloé durant le déjeuner, on pourrait peut-être… manger ensemble ce midi ? »

Marinette sentit son cœur rater un battement et un tourbillon de pensées arriva dans sa tête…

 _« - Moi, seule avec Adrien ? Non, jamais, ce n'est **pas** possible ! Et s'il découvrait à cause de ma maladresse légendaire que je suis Ladybug ? Et si je lui disais sans le faire exprès que je sais qu'il est Chat Noir ? Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois lui dire non ! »_

« - Alors, ça te tente que l'on se mette sur une même table ?

\- Oui.

\- Super, allons-y alors. »

Marinette se mit alors à maudire son incapacité à résister aux magnifiques yeux verts du garçon de ses rêves. Et un nouveau flot de pensées débarqua dans son esprit…

 _« - Argl ! Quelle horreur, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je pourrais peut-être m'enfuir ? Stimuler un affreux mal de tête ? Lui dire que je n'ai pas faim ? Lui dire que… »_

Ses mille et une interrogations furent cependant interrompues par Adrien, qui lui demandait si tout allait bien.

« - Marinette ? Tu as l'air dans la lune, ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, très bien ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, je suis tout à fait normale !

\- Hum… »

 _« - Bravo, Marinette… maintenant, il se doute de quelque chose… ça commence bien… »_

*OoOoO*

Une fois que les deux jeunes gens furent arrivés au self, ils purent apercevoir Alya et Nino remplirent avidement leurs assiettes de spaghettis bolognaises.

« - Je me demande ce qui va se passer pour eux après cet « incident », se demanda Adrien à haute voix.

\- Je préfère ne pas trop y penser...

\- Tu prends le plat du jour ou… ?

\- Non, tout ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de manger des spaghettis bolognaises… je ne sais pas ce que je vais prendre… »

Quand ce furent à eux de choisir, une des personnes responsables du service pris la parole.

« - Et pour vous ce sera ?

\- Saumon, haricots verts s'il vous plaît », dirent Marinette et Adrien en chœur.

Les deux adolescents émirent tous deux un léger rire et ce fut le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils se furent rassis à leur table.

« - Il y a eu transmission de pensées, dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Marinette bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ils commencèrent tous deux à manger. Cependant, ils furent vite coupés par un autre cri. Cette fois-ci, il venait de Chloé.

« - Nino, tu m'as fait un croche-patte ! À cause de toi, le splendide tailleur rose de Chloé est recouvert de sauce et de pâtes ! Râla faussement Alya.

\- Oh, mon dieu, je suis si navré !

\- De vrais comédiens… chuchota Adrien.

\- Oh, là, là… ça va dégénérer du côté de Chloé ! Regarde son visage, il est en train de virer au rouge cramoisi… répondit Marinette.

\- AAAH ! Mon Dieu, mon tailleur sur-mesure !

\- IIIH ! Quelle horreur ! Continua Sabrina.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire, Sabrina ? Va vite me chercher de quoi me changer chez moi !

\- Euh, oui, tout de suite, Chloé !

\- Toi, ma chère A-LYA, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! Une expulsion du collège devrait suffire à te remettre à ta place !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça ! En plus, ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai trébuché sur Nino…

\- Oh, voyons, Alya… je sais très bien que tu as fait ça uniquement pour te venger de ce matin ! Quelle immaturité !

\- Chloé Bourgeois qui donne des leçons sur la maturité... on aura tout vu... »

Le directeur fit alors irruption dans la pièce.

« - Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Tout ce boucan est intolérable !

\- Ah, Monsieur le directeur ! Il faut que vous punissiez Alya ! Regardez ce qu'elle m'a fait !

\- C'est vrai, jeune femme ? Vous avez vraiment fait cela ?

\- J'ai trébuché, voilà tout… c'était totalement involontaire !

\- Dans quelle histoire s'est encore mise Alya… dit Marinette tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- En tout cas, elle sait mentir…

\- Cela me parait plus plausible, Madame Bourgeois.

\- Comment ?! Mon Père entendra parler de ça ! Vous souvenez-vous qu'il s'agit du maire de Paris ?

\- Ah, non, Madame Bourgeois, vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois ! »

Chloé sortit son téléphone et commença à appeler son Père…

« - Allô, Papa ?

\- Non, très bien, très bien !, répondit le directeur.

\- Quoi ?! Encore ? S'exclama Alya.

\- Je suis désolé Alya, mais je vais devoir vous renvoyer pendant une semaine pour ce que vous avez fait à Chloé…

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est pas juste ! Ça fait la deuxième fois ! »

Sans le savoir, Adrien et Marinette eurent exactement la même pensée :

 _« - Aïe, espérons que cet évènement ne réveille pas la Lady Wifi qui est en elle… »_

Comme pour essayer d'éviter ça, Marinette se dépêcha de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, pour tenter de calmer sa colère.

« - Ne t'énerve pas, Alya ! Surtout, reste calme ! »

Adrien comprit de suite ce qu'essayait de faire Marinette et il la rejoignit.

« - Elle a raison, Alya… Chloé est comme ça, c'est dans sa nature, pas la peine d'essayer de s'opposer à elle, ça ne sert à rien…

\- Grrr ! »

La meilleure amie de Marinette sortit en courant du collège, suivi par Nino, Adrien, et Marinette.

 _« - Si Alya laisse la colère s'emparer d'elle, je suis persuadée que le Papillon va en profiter pour la faire redevenir Lady Wifi ! Il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive ! »_

 _« - Je suis persuadé que Marinette est en ce moment même en train d'élaborer un plan pour éviter qu'Alya ne soit de nouveau sous l'emprise du Papillon ! Si seulement, elle savait que je savais qui elle est… on pourrait se serrer les coudes ! »_

« - ALYA ! Crièrent les deux amis d'Alya et Nino. »

Les deux héros se regardèrent alors, sous l'œil perplexe de Nino et Alya.

« - Vous êtes… synchronisés. Souffla Alya.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça ?

\- Euh, c'est que… il faut que… il faut qu'elle se calme. Tu ne dois pas montrer à Chloé que tu es énervée ! Au contraire, il faut qu'elle pense que tu es indifférente à ce qui t'arrive ! Expliqua Marinette.

\- Comment pourrais-je être indifférente à cela ? C'est totalement injuste !

\- Je connais bien Chloé, tu sais… La réaction que tu as eue, c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut ! Répondit Adrien. »

 _« - Merci Adrien. »_

« - Je sais ! Que dirais-tu d'aller déguster tes macarons préférés à la maison ?

\- … Hum…

\- Oh, allez, Alya ! Pense à tous ces délicieux macarons… pistache, framboise, vanille, **_chocolat_**. »

Les macarons au chocolat étaient les préférés d'Alya, c'était sûr qu'elle allait craquer.

« - Hum. Bon, d'accord…

\- Eh, eh, gagné !

\- Bien joué ! »

Adrien avait montré son poing à Marinette, tout en prononçant leur fameuse phrase d'après un combat victorieux. Elle y répondit, malgré son état de trouble. Pour la première fois, elle avait vu Chat Noir à travers Adrien. Et elle se mit alors à réfléchir aux points communs qu'avaient Chat Noir et lui. Ils sont tous les deux allergiques aux plumes, ont tous les deux les yeux verts, leurs cheveux sont semblables… Tous ces éléments, plus sa bague. Elle avait vraiment été aveugle…

*OoOoO*

Une fois dans la boulangerie, le petit groupe d'amis saluèrent Sabine et Tom.

« - Tiens, n'êtes-vous pas censés être à l'école, en ce moment ?

\- Euh… les professeurs étaient absents !

\- … Non, c'est de ma faute…

\- Mais… Alya ?

\- J'ai fait une gaffe et j'ai été renvoyée pendant une semaine. Ils voulaient tous me réconforter…

\- Oh… eh bien… dans ce cas, ça va pour cette fois.

\- Merci Maman !

\- Vous tombez bien ! Figurez-vous qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un appel de Monsieur Bourgeois, le maire de Paris. Il a prévu d'organiser une grande réception privée au Grand Palace, samedi prochain, en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat Noir…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Décidément, ça, plus la statue, ils sont vraiment très appréciés !

\- C'est normal ! dit Alya, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Surtout Ladybug ! Elle est fantastique !

\- Oui… fantastique… dit-il, rêveur aucunement vexé par l'évidente préférence d'Alya pour Ladybug. »

Adrien alias Chat Noir avait dit ces mots doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour que Marinette, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, l'entende. La jeune fille rougie instantanément et se mit à vraiment envier son alter ego, qui plaisait à tout le monde.

« - Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que le maire voulait ?

\- Il m'a choisi pour confectionner les desserts ! J'ai donc fait… »

Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec un ton mystérieux tout en sortant une plaque de la cuisine.

« - TADAM !

\- Wow, génial, génial, génial !

\- Eh bien, vous avez vraiment du talent ! Ils sont super ! »

Le Père de Marinette avait dans les mains, un plateau rempli de macarons à l'effigie de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

« - Celui de Ladybug est à la framboise et à la groseille et les points sont faits avec du chocolat noir. Ceux de Chat Noir sont au chocolat noir et aux amandes… »

En effet, les macarons à l'effigie de Chat Noir comprenaient des petites moustaches et des oreilles de chats faits en pâte d'amandes et ceux de Ladybug avaient des antennes et des points, telle une coccinelle, tout en chocolat noir.

« - Je vous en prie, goûtez-en un ! »

Alya ne se fit pas prier et prit un macaron Chat Noir. Nino, quant à lui, voulu goûter à un macaron Ladybug. Puis, ce fut le tour de Marinette et Adrien.

« - Tu veux qu'on partage ?

\- Oh, euh… oui, pourquoi pas ! »

Adrien coupa son macaron en deux et Marinette brisa également le sien. Ils eurent tous deux le même réflexe, à savoir, rapprocher les deux morceaux de macarons différents ensemble, jusqu'à en faire un macaron complet. Quand ils virent qu'ils avaient fait la même chose, leurs regards se croisèrent et…

« - Bonne idée ! Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé, Nino ?

\- Ben, je…

\- Pas de problème, reprenez-en un si vous voulez !

\- Merci Monsieur ! »

Ce moment fut coupé par Alya.

 _« - Oh, là, là… mon cœur bat si vite… il faut que je me calme… »_

« - En tout cas, même en macarons, ils vont bien ensemble… ils forment vraiment une super équipe, dit le blond tout en prenant bien soin de regarder Marinette. »

 _« - Je me fais des idées ou… »_

Marinette cessa de penser et eut soudain une idée. Elle posa son regard sur la bague d'Adrien et celui-ci, ayant remarqué où Marinette regarder, posa le sien sur les boucles d'oreilles de cette dernière.

 _« - S'il regarde ce que je pense en ce moment, c'est qu'il… mais comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais qu'il l'ignorait… ça se pourrait qu'il le sache depuis longtemps ? »_

Leurs regards divaguèrent alors de nouveau vers leurs yeux et cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas que les joues de Marinette qui virèrent au rouge. Celles du justicier se parèrent également de cette couleur.

« - Whou ! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air ! Prononça Alya tout en donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes de sa meilleure amie. »

Marinette regarde autour d'elle pour voir si ses parents étaient toujours là, mais ce n'était pas le cas, à son grand soulagement. Fidèle à elle-même, elle bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mit à croquer dans ses morceaux de macarons, tout en prenant bien soin de regarder ailleurs.

« - En tout cas, maintenant, il n'y en a plus… Tu n'en rates pas une, Alya… Souffla le meilleur ami du blond.

\- ...Euh… ? »

Adrien resta silencieux, croquant une moustache du macaron Chat Noir.

« - Bon… on devrait peut-être y aller… tu viens Alya ?

\- J'arrive. »

Marinette, soudain paniquée à l'idée de rester seule avec Adrien, retrouva miraculeusement l'usage de la parole.

« - Non, attendez ! Ne partez pas… Alya, je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien… nous étions censés te changer les idées…

\- Ça va, Marinette ! Les macarons de ton père m'ont entièrement requinquée !

\- Sinon… on a qu'à aller au cinéma…

\- Je serai bien venu avec vous, mais je viens de recevoir un message de la secrétaire de mon père… j'ai une séance photo qui était imprévue dans une heure…

\- Encore ?! Oh, mec, tu ne peux vraiment pas refuser pour cette fois ?

\- Ça, j'aimerais bien… »

Adrien affichait désormais une mine triste.

« - Bon, allez, dit-il en mettant son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami, je t'accompagne jusque chez toi !

\- Merci, Nino.

\- Je vais y aller, Marinette ! Si le collège a envoyé un message à mes parents, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher de leur fournir des explications…

\- Bonne chance ! »

Alya sortit de la boutique, suivie de Nino. Adrien et Marinette se retrouvaient donc seuls à l'intérieur, devant la porte d'entrée de la boulangerie. Marinette, qui, une fois de plus, avait perdu la faculté du langage, bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « au revoir et bonne chance » et Adrien lui fit un chaste baiser sur la joue comme seule réponse. Enfin, ça, et puis autre chose… juste cinq petits mots, qui suffirent à faire chavirer le cœur de la demoiselle...

« - À plus tard, ma Lady ».

* * *

Eh bien voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et à bientôt pour la suite :)

Merci !

New Don'


	8. Réponse à une review 3

_" Je me rappelle ton histoire jusque là avant que tu ne la reposte. Il me semble que ça s'était arrêté là. C'est toujours aussi bien: Adrien qui essaient d'envoyer des signaux pour faire comprendre à Marinette qu'il connaît son identité mais qui ne capte pas avant la fin. On sent bien l'angoisse des deux personnages de se revoir et on se doute que Marinette va vraiment paniquer à la suite des dernières paroles d'Adrien. Merci pour ce chapitre. "_

* * *

 _Chère/Cher Anonyme,_

Un grand merci d'avoir laissé un message sur cette histoire ! En réalité, j'avais posté l'intégralité de la fiction, mais l'avais effacé très rapidement suite à la parution du dernier chapitre...

Oui, Adrien fait ce qu'il peut :)

Je te remercie, j'ai essayé de retranscrire du mieux que je pouvais les émotions des deux personnages !

Merci encore pour ta review, et à bientôt pour la suite, qui sera disponible le mercredi 21 juin !

New Don'


	9. Réponse à une review 4

_" Je vais répondre à ta réponse. En écrivant ça, je me dis que je suis tordue..._

 _Pour commencer, je suis une fille donc tu peux dire "chère Anonyme" ou m'appeler comme tu veux ... En fait, on s'en fiche un peu de ce que je viens d'écrire. Le sujet le plus intéressant reste ta fiction._

 _Je me souvenais pas que tu avais posté l'intégralité de cette fiction. Soit je l'ai lu peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit supprimée soit ma mémoire vacille. Franchement, je préférerai dire que c'est la première option mais je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude..._

 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre alors! "_

* * *

 _Chère Anonyme,_

Je te remercie d'avoir répondu, et non, tu n'es point tordue !

Peu importe dans le fond, et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier certaines choses (ce n'est pas comme si c'était très important dans ce cas-là en plus...).

Cette réponse n'a pas grand intérêt, je m'en excuse, mais ça ne coûte rien de la poster :)

New Don'


	10. Réponse à une review 5

_" GG bonne chance ! "_

* * *

 _Chère/Cher Azork,_

Merci ! :)

New Don'


	11. Chapitre 5 : Confessions au Louvre

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici le chapitre six de cette histoire ! J'ai un peu de temps en ce petit matin, alors je peux le poster un jour en avance ! Merci encore de la lire :)

Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je vais répondre à un review, j'y réponds ici, suite à la demande de la personne à laquelle je vais répondre, étant donné que cela ne me dérange pas de fonctionner ainsi, y ayant déjà songé à multiples reprises. Désormais, je répondrais donc aux reviews (sauf à celles des inscrit(e)s), en haut des chapitres !

* * *

" _Ton histoire est très bonne mais ptit conseil répond au commentaire au dessus des chapitre parce-que sa fait 3 fois que je m'attend à un chapitre mais que je suis déçu personnellement :/ "_

 _Chère/Cher Eviexmetal,_

Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review ! Je te remercie, heureuse que cette fiction te plaise :)

Pour l'autre partie du message, j'y ai déjà répondu plus haut, je ferai ainsi désormais ! Navré pour tes quelques déceptions, mais sache que la date de sortie du prochain chapitre est toujours indiquée sur mon profil, si cela t'intéresse :)

Merci encore,

New Don'

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et...

 **/!\WARNING/!\ Chapitre _très_ _guimauve_ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Confessions au Louvre.**

En ce mardi, il faisait froid. Très froid, pour un mois de mai. La pluie ruisselait sur les fenêtres de la chambre de la demoiselle aux cheveux de jais et son kwami l'observait avec attention.

« - J'ai toujours aimé regarder la pluie…

\- En attendant, moi, je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon parapluie ! »

Cela faisait dix minutes que Marinette cherchait désespérément son parapluie pliant noir à rayures blanches.

« - Si Papa et Maman étaient là, ils l'auraient sans aucun doute trouvé…

\- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de les joindre ?

\- Non, je pourrais les déranger… tu sais, aujourd'hui, ils sont à ce grand salon qui regroupe les meilleurs boulangers-pâtissiers de Paris… depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça, je ne peux pas les appeler maintenant !

\- Bon, comme tu veux.

\- Tikki, quelle heure est-il ?

\- 7 heures 50…

\- Oh, non, je commence à huit heures ce matin ! Mais où est ce fichu parapluie ?! »

*OoOoO*

Pendant ce temps, dans la cour du collège François Dupont, Adrien, Nino ainsi qu'Alya attendaient patiemment que la sonnerie retentisse…

« - Mais où peut bien être Marinette ? À tous les coups, elle a paumé son parapluie ! Clama Alya.

\- J'espère au moins qu'elle n'a pas oublié la sortie scolaire… Continua Nino.

\- …Elle en serait bien capable !

\- En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas… moi aussi, j'aurais préféré l'oublier…

\- Arrête de râler ! Je suis sûre que ça peut être intéressant comme visite !

\- Le musée de la porcelaine, intéressant ?

\- Alya n'a pas tort… attendons de voir… ça se trouve, ce sera bien… Dit Adrien.

\- Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux… complètement cinglés !

\- Merci du compliment ! Oh, voilà Marinette ! S'écria la meilleure amie de cette dernière. »

Marinette venait de s'appuyer contre l'un des murs du collège, entièrement trempée et essoufflée.

« - Je le savais, tu as perdu ton parapluie !

\- Tu… tu as… raison… parvient-elle à dire, à bout de souffle.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu penses que le musée de la porcelaine peut être intéressant ?

\- Quel musée de la porcelaine ?

\- La sortie scolaire de ce matin avec le professeur d'art !

\- Ah oui ! J'avais…

\- Oublié ! Je sais ! Je commence à te connaître ma grande ! »

Marinette émit un léger rire, ses joues encore rosies par le froid. Après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle jeta un vague regard à Adrien, qui, à sa grande surprise, la regardait lui aussi. Et ses joues reprirent leur couleur rouge pivoine. Adrien sourit face à cette scène et s'approcha de sa dulcinée.

« - Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais à part ça, tout va bien…

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Bah, ça va… il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat… »

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Marinette posa une main sur ses lèvres, étonnée de ses propres propos. Adrien se mit à rire d'un rire franc et posa une main sur l'épaule de Marinette.

« - Alors, tu t'y met aussi… ?

\- Hum… »

La jeune fille avait pris bien soin de regarder ailleurs, un peu décontenancé par ce qu'elle avait osé dire à Adrien, alias, Chat Noir. Une minute plus tard, la voix de leur professeur d'art plastique, Monsieur Dupinceau se mit à retentir dans la cour.

« - Bon, vous êtes tous là ? Prononça le professeur, en s'adressant à la classe de 3ème qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Quelle importance que les autres soit tous présents ! Moi, au moins, je suis là ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Alya est ici, alors qu'elle devrait être renvoyée ! S'exclama Chloé.

\- Je suis renvoyée la semaine prochaine, dit-elle, les dents serrées. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! »

La blonde allait répliquer, mais le professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Stop ! Allons-y, désormais, ou nous allons être en retard ! Nous avons un guide qui nous attend pour huit heures et demi ! »

La classe de 3ème se mit alors en route pour le musée de la porcelaine. Les quatre amis se trouvaient tout au fond du rang et discutaient de choses et d'autres. Alya et Nino riaient encore du mauvais coup qu'ils avaient fait à Chloé, malgré la punition que cela avait donnée à la jeune fille et Marinette et Adrien les écoutaient, levant les yeux au ciel de temps à autre.

« - C'est tout de même étonnant qu'ils se vantent encore de ça… après ce qu'a récolté Alya… dit-il, chuchotant.

\- …Au moins, ça n'a pas plus dégénéré… Ça aurait pu être pire… »

Adrien savait très bien de quoi elle parlait mais n'alla pas plus loin, étant donné la proximité où se trouvaient leurs deux amis.

« - Que fais-tu ce soir ? Continua Adrien.

\- … Ce soir ? Je n'en sais rien…

\- Alors… rendez-vous sur le toit du Louvre si t'es ok. »

Marinette rougit instantanément. Adrien lui proposait un rendez-vous ? Un vrai rendez-vous, rien que tous les deux ? Elle se mit à réfléchir… non… ce n'est pas elle qu'il invitait ce soir, c'est Ladybug. Adrien est amoureux de Ladybug. Pas de Marinette. Son visage perdit alors le timide sourire qu'il ornait auparavant pour laisser place à une mine triste. Elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre son alter ego, la super-héroïne qui sauve Paris de toutes les menaces.

Comme s'il entendait les pensées de Marinette, Adrien lui chuchota :

« - C'est Marinette que j'invite… mais je doute qu'elle puisse grimper sur les toits sans son yo-yo magique…

\- …Euh, ah, vraiment… ? Bégaya-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement. »

Le cœur plus léger, elle soupira de soulagement le plus discrètement possible et continua à marcher avec sa classe. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés devant le musée, le professeur reprit la parole.

« - Bien, bien… silence, s'il vous plaît. Un guide va nous expliquer comment va se dérouler la visite. Ensuite, celle-ci débutera et durera approximativement deux heures. Vous pourrez donc assister au cours de 11 heures.

\- Est-on obligés de suivre le guide ? On ne peut pas visiter tranquille ? Fit Nino.

\- NON.

\- …

\- Re-ca-lé. S'amusa Alya. »

Nino fit un sourire ironique à son amie et ils pénétrèrent dans le musée. Le guide se présenta alors à eux. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble bleu marine, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés et étaient d'un blond très clair.

« - Bonjour à tous, je me nomme Hector Lafrange. »

La classe répondit en chœur au guide.

« - Bonjour. »

Mr Lafrange entreprit alors d'expliquer le déroulement de la visite et celle-ci commença enfin, avec les soupirs incessants de Nino. Ils entrèrent tous dans une salle où il ne se trouvait que des assiettes, ornées de dessins variés. La visite se déroulait dans le silence le plus complet, les élèves ayant interdiction de parler, sauf, quand ils avaient des questions à poser au guide. Ce qui fut le cas de Nino, à cet instant.

« - Eh, M'sieur !

\- Oui, jeune homme ?

\- Qui mangeait dans ces assiettes ?

\- Si vous aviez écouté, vous le sauriez. Je l'ai dit i peine cinq minutes. »

Vexé par le ton qu'avait employé le guide, Nino ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin de la visite. Une fois les élèves regroupés devant le musée, ayant retrouvé le droit à la parole, le professeur se mit à parler.

« - Bon, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que vous avez pris des notes, car, mardi prochain… interro' !

\- Quoi ?! Dirent les élèves en chœur, paniqué et écœurés à la fois. »

Il faut dire que personne n'avait vraiment écouté les paroles de Monsieur Lafrange…

*OoOoO*

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux héros et leurs deux amis se mirent à parler de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« - Bon, je te l'accorde, Nino, c'était vraiment ennuyeux… Commença Alya.

\- Merci !

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à sa meilleure amie et à Adrien.

\- Eh bien… ce n'était pas passionnant, c'est vrai… Dit simplement Marinette.

\- Le guide n'a vraiment pas su capter l'attention de son public… Continua Adrien.

\- Toi, tu en connais un rayon en ce qui concerne capter l'attention des gens, hein, Adrien ! Avec ton job de mannequin… Tu devrais lui filer des cours ! Affirma le meilleur ami du blond.

\- Euh… pour être honnête, je ne dirais pas ça. De plus, si j'avais le choix, j'arrêterais dès maintenant mon job de mannequin…

\- Je sais vieux… mais dans 3 ans, tu seras majeur ! Ton père ne pourra plus te forcer !

\- Mouais… on verra ça le moment venu…

\- En parlant de ça, l'année prochaine, vous allez dans quel lycée ? Reprit Alya.

\- Auguste, et toi ? Répondit Nino.

\- La même chose ! C'est celui qui est le plus près de chez-moi ! Marinette aussi, tu y vas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Et toi, mec ?

\- Moi… je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que je ne vais pas pouvoir échapper au lycée privé où il ne se trouve que « l'excellence ». Dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne seras pas avec nous, l'année prochaine ?!

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Nino. On verra bien… »

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, la nouvelle ayant quelque peu refroidi les trois amis du blondinet. Une fois devant le collège, cependant, Alya retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« - Bon, de toute façon, l'année n'est pas encore terminée !

\- Oui, on a le brevet à passer… Souffla Nino.

\- Arrête de ne penser qu'à ces choses-là… ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

 _« - Je préfère encore qu'il soit comme ça que complètement euphorique et rebelle, tel le Bulleur… »_

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un léger sourire, montrant que, une fois de plus, ils avaient eu la même pensée. Les quatre amis, se rendirent dans leur salle pour le prochain cours et attendirent patiemment l'heure du déjeuner. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et malgré un Nino boudeur, tout se passa pour le mieux. Le moment de rentrer chez soi arriva enfin et tous étaient fatigués par la journée. Adrien monta dans sa limousine, Nino rentra chez lui en skate et Alya et Marinette firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Une fois que Marinette fut devant la boulangerie, fermée aujourd'hui, elle prit un croissant, le donna à sa meilleure amie et cette dernière continua de marcher jusque chez elle. La jeune justicière monta quant à elle, dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses devoirs, son kwami à ses côtés, dégustant un des délicieux cookies aux noix de pécan – caramel que lui avait laissé son père ce matin, en plus du croissant qu'elle avait donné à sa meilleure amie.

« - Tikki… Adrien m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, sur le toit du Louvre.

\- Eh bien, c'est une super nouvelle, non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Marinette, arrête d'avoir peur tout le temps ! Tu es Ladybug ! Tu as affronté bien pire que ça !

\- Oui, ben, tu vois, moi, actuellement, je préférerais affronter un des méchants du Papillon, aussi gluant soit-il qu'Adrien…

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas nous porter la poisse… »

Marinette sourit et sursauta lorsque la porte de la boulangerie claqua. Ses parents étaient de retour. Elle descendit les voir instantanément, pour prendre des nouvelles.

« - Marinette ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, Maman ! Et vous ?

\- Très bien ! Regarde ce que je ramène du salon !

\- Whoaw, mais euh… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ces sacs contiennent des dizaines d'emporte-pièces différents, des moules à gâteaux… de quoi laisser aller ma créativité !

\- Je suis contente pour toi…

\- Et les cours, ça a été ?

\- Très bien… à part, le musée de la porcelaine de ce matin… c'était vraiment ennuyant.

\- Ta grand-mère adorait la porcelaine. Elle avait une collection de tasses avec des dessins de ferme dessus...

\- Ce musée lui aurait bien plu alors… Bon, je dois faire mes devoirs, je remonte !

\- Vas-y, ma chérie… ce soir, nous allons sans doute commander une pizza à propos… nous sommes trop fatigués pour préparer quoi que ce soit…

\- Une marguerita pour moi, s'il vous plaît !

\- Ça, on s'en doute ! Dit-il, avec un sourire et en observant avec ravissement ses différentes trouvailles du salon. »

*OoOoO*

Après avoir terminé ses devoirs et avoir dîné, Marinette attendit que ses parents soient couchés pour se transformer en Ladybug et partir en direction du Louvre, son cœur battant la chamade. Ce soir, la lune était pleine et le ciel d'un noir profond. La fraîcheur était toujours bien présente, mais il n'y avait pas de vent ni de pluie. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le fameux musée, elle aperçut directement Chat Noir, posté sur un coin du toit de celui-ci. Elle le rejoignit à l'aide de son yo-yo, et quand le Chat la vit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Te voilà, enfin. J'ai failli attendre. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Chat Noir était malicieux. Encore plus malicieux que d'habitude et Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée par la scène.

« - Je pensais que tu te perdrais en chemin, alors, j'ai pris mon temps… »

Chat Noir émit un rire léger et s'assit sur le toit, à l'abri des regards, Ladybug à ses côtés.

« - En tout cas, la lune est splendide.

\- …

\- Et il ne fait pas si froid que ça.

\- …

\- J'ai un de ces mal de dos, ce soir, c'est insupportable !

\- …

\- Hier, j'avais envie de manger du cake à l'orange, mais figure-toi que je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver…

\- … »

Ladybug avait comme la gorge nouée. Impossible de parler. Elle avait soudainement perdu son aisance d'il y a quelques minutes. Elle écoutait Chat Noir, qui lui disait des choses plus ou moins intéressantes…

 _« - Du cake à l'orange ? Mais pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis paralysée comme ça ? »_

« - Hé ho, tu m'écoutes, ma Lady ? Tu as l'air ailleurs… »

N'ayant aucune réponse et commençant à s'inquiéter, Chat Noir se posta juste devant le visage de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il vit le glaça instantanément. Serait-ce… des larmes ? Pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune justicière ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Si oui, de quoi s'agissait-il ?

« - Hum…

\- Je… je suis désolé… je pensais en être capable… pouvoir faire abstraction de tout ça… mais je ne peux pas…

\- Mais je t'ai dit que…

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi forte et… et courageuse que Ladybug ! Non, moi, je suis la fille maladroite du collège… comment est-ce possible que je puisse être Ladybug…

\- Marinette. »

Ladybug leva la tête, étonnée que son coéquipier l'appelle ainsi.

« - La personne que j'ai invité ce soir, ce n'est pas Ladybug. C'est Marinette. Avant tout, Marinette. Et la personne qui t'a invité ce soir, c'est ce que je suis au fond. Ce n'est pas Chat Noir, c'est moi. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase tout en se dé-transformant. Lorsque les yeux bleus de la jeune fille virent petit à petit Adrien apparaître devant lui, ses larmes cessèrent, comme si, au fond d'elle, elle prenait conscience de ce que venait de lui dire Chat Noir.

« - Marinette. Tu es Ladybug. Par conséquent, tu es forte et courageuse. Même lorsque tu n'as pas ton costume. C'est toi. Et moi, même sans mon costume, je suis aussi, au fond de moi, quelqu'un qui aime n'en faire qu'à sa tête… qui aime ne faire que ce qu'il a envie.

\- …

\- Dé-transforme toi. »

Ladybug fit non de la tête, tout en fermant les yeux.

« - Si tu ne le fais pas, je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et farceur en même temps. »

Ladybug osa lever son regard vers lui et finis par prendre la parole.

« - Tu ne me préfères pas en Ladybug… ? »

Adrien soupira en regardant le ciel et ses étoiles et finit par lui fournir une réponse.

« - Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? »

Ladybug acquiesça, ne croyant pas que le garçon dont elle est follement amoureuse, puisse aimer autant _La_ Ladybug et Marinette. Certes, elles étaient la même personne, mais la différence de comportement qu'elles avaient était flagrante… Elle était si plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à Adrien, qui s'était rapproché d'elle furtivement. Ce ne fut que lorsque les lèvres de celui-ci touchèrent les siennes qu'elle se rendit compte de la présente situation. Leur baiser fut court et très doux. Si court que si Adrien ne s'était pas senti aussi gêné, il n'aurait pas hésité à recommencer.

« - Euh, hum, excuse-moi… là, c'est… enfin… le tempérament « osé » de Chat Noir a pris le dessus. »

Les joues de Marinette avaient viré à la couleur rouge pivoine et elle n'osa pas prononcer un mot, préférant laisser son regard gêné s'évader au loin. Quelques minutes de silence gênant plus tard, Adrien finit par reprendre la parole.

« - Es-tu… en colère après moi ?

\- Non…

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je… je suis désolée, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à y croire.

« - Et moi donc… je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de faire ça… Chat Noir l'aurait fait sans aucun problème, lui, c'est sûr…

\- Mais, tu es Chat Noir.

\- Et tu es Ladybug.

\- Attends une seconde… serais-tu en train de me piéger ?

\- En quelque sorte… mais si ça te permet de te rendre compte que Ladybug et toi êtes les mêmes personnes et qu'en ce fait, Marinette… c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux… je ne m'en voudrais pas trop.

\- Tikki… dé-transforme moi. »

Marinette était désormais habillée avec des vêtements tout à fait normaux et elle affichait une mine gênée. Malgré tout, elle était déterminée à avouer à Adrien ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne, elle allait pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sachant que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida enfin de dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait.

« - Adrien, il faut que je sois honnête avec toi. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de secrets… Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'étais pas entrée dans ma vie, je ne pense pas que j'aurais tant de fois rejeté les avances de Chat Noir. Je peux être moi-même avec lui et il me fait rire… Mais tu es là… ce fameux jour où la pluie tombait autant qu'aujourd'hui… tu m'as prêté ton parapluie et j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. J'ai essayé de t'avouer ce que je ressentais, sans jamais y parvenir et j'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis en train de le faire en ce moment. Depuis ce jour, je… je t'aime. »

Adrien eut d'abord l'air surpris de toutes les paroles de la jeune fille, mais dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, son air surpris laissa place à un large sourire. Marinette, complètement retournée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, avait enfouie sa tête dans ses bras, rouge de honte, de manière à ce que le garçon en face d'elle ne vois pas son visage.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux, maintenant…

\- Il va bien falloir que tu descendes de ce toit.

\- Tu pourrais partir avant ?

\- En réalité, je pensais te déposer…

\- Non, jamais !

\- Arrête, tu vas me vexer… dit-il, de manière rieuse.

\- Je suis désolée d'être comme ça, mais il faut vraiment que tu partes avant. J'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu acceptes ?

\- Je respecte. Alors, à demain, _ma Buggynette_ … »

Sur ces mots, Adrien se transforma de nouveau en Chat Noir et s'envola dans le ciel bleu nuit.

« - Tikki, il est vraiment parti ?

\- Hum, oui.

\- C'est bizarre, non ? Lui qui est si têtu d'habitude… tu crois que c'est encore un piège ?

\- Tu peux relever la tête, il n'est plus là ! »

Marinette acquiesça et releva sa tête. Ses joues étaient encore rouges et un sourire béat ornait son visage.

« - Eh bien, Marinette, tu as l'air heureuse !

\- Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ?

\- Pourrait-on rentrer désormais… ? Je suis fatiguée… on pourrait parler de ça à la maison ? Dit Tikki, tout en baillant.

\- Tu as raison, Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Une fois transformée, Marinette s'envola dans le Paris nocturne. Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit cognée dans un mur d'immeuble dû à son inattention en rapport avec les événements précédents, elle réussit à arriver plus ou moins indemne sur la terrasse de son appartement. Dé-transformée, elle s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et soupira de bonheur.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce qui est arrivé est arrivé !

\- Oui, c'est… super, Marinette… Répondit son kwami, en baillant de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me comporter demain, devant Adrien, mais on verra bien… pour l'instant, je suis sûre d'une chose… c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… »

Sur ces belles paroles, les yeux de Marinette se fermèrent et elle plongea, tout comme son kwami, dans un doux sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

Le prochain chapitre sera disponible dans une semaine, le 28 juin ! Je suis vraiment occupée ces temps-ci, je n'aurais donc pas le temps de m'en occuper avant, puisque je ne fais pas que les reposter purement et simplement, je prends le temps de les présenter correctement, de les relire, de les corriger (d'ailleurs, il reste sans doute des fautes, je m'en excuse !) et cela prends un peu de temps !

New Don'


	12. Chapitre 6 : La nouvelle arrivante

Bonjour ! Chapitre en avance, en ce temps caniculaire !

Avant toute chose, réponses aux reviews !

* * *

 _" Comme tu l'as dit c'est vraiment un chapitre guimauve! Au moins, tu as réussi à faire avancer leur relation avec ça. En général, je suis pas fan de ce genre de chapitre mais bizarrement ça passe. C'est peut-être parce que tu nous as prévenu en début de chapitre._

 _Par contre, j'ai apprécié voir les craintes de Marinette, parce que ça correspond à son caractère. Il faut avouer que faire transparaitre le comportement de Chat Noir alors qu'il est dans sa forme civile est plutôt amusante. On voit que, même en étant Chat Noir, il peut douter et être gêné par ses actions. Cette a permis de revoir le côté maladroit de Marinette. Franchement, se payer un mur, ça a du lui faire mal. Par contre, elle devrait se méfier du côté taquin de Chat Noir visiblement toujours présent chez Adrien... Il est vraiment parti? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, ça sent le moment de gêne. En même temps, ça serait bizarre qu'elle doute de lui avec la confiance qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre acquise au cours des combats. Parce contre, est-ce qu'il va lui dire comment il a découvert son identité? Elle va peut être lui poser la question dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ce chapitre, en avance en plus! A bientôt pour la suite! "_

 _Chère/Cher Anonyme,_

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour cette longue review ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu t'intéresses à l'histoire !

En ce qui concerne le côté "guimauve" de ce chapitre, tant mieux si ça ne t'a pas trop dérangé ! Pour être franche, je suis loin d'être une fana des écrits à l'eau de rose, mais quand j'apprécie les personnages et qu'il y a une véritable histoire derrière, quelque chose de recherché, pas de la romance pure et simple, ça me va. Bon, là, il est vrai que l'histoire de base (celle de la série "Miraculous Ladybug"), n'est pas de moi, mais en dehors de ça, cette dernière n'en reste pas moins intéressante (il y a de la romance, certes, de l'amitié, mais aussi une bonne histoire de fond avec le Papillon, les super-vilains, etc.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans une précédente réponse d'une autre review, j'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux les émotions/sentiments des personnages, cela me fait donc toujours plaisir que les lecteurs/trices le ressentent ! Chat Noir et Adrien étant les mêmes personnes, et le masque étant désormais tombé, j'ai voulu mélanger un peu leur personnalité (qui sont en fait, les personnalités d'une seule et même personne, donc, dans le fond, ça fait sens). De même pour Marinette. Et effectivement, je te le confirme, se payer un mur, ce n'est pas la chose la plus sympa qui puisse t'arriver ! Pour ce qui est du côté taquin de Chat Noir, je suis en effet de ton avis... un peu de méfiance de la part de la super-héroïne lui sera fort utile... Est-il resté, est-il parti ? Suspens ! Mais un indice : tu le sauras bien assez vite... Pour ce qui est de la (possible) question de Marinette/Ladybug, en ce qui concerne comment Adrien/Chat Noir a découvert son identité, il ne me semble pas. C'est une fiction repostée donc, j'en ai des souvenirs, mais cela reste vague pour certaines choses, et pour ça, il ne me semble pas, non. Ce qui est dommage, d'ailleurs. Mais peut-être que je me trompe ! Ce sera la surprise lors de la relecture des prochains chapitres !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette longue réponse ne t'a pas trop ennuyé, et te remercie de nouveau pour ton message :)

New Don'

*OoOoO*

 _"Ligne 2 après le début du chapitre c'est "animatrice" pas "auditrice". "_

 _Chère/Cher Frivael,_

Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, grosse erreur d'inattention lors de la relecture ! C'est désormais corrigé :)

Merci pour ta review.

New Don'

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre six : La nouvelle arrivante.**

« - Hum… Marinette, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… ailleurs. »

La Mère de Marinette n'eut comme réponse qu'un vague hochement de tête de la part de sa fille. Celle-ci ornait d'ailleurs un sourire béat depuis que son réveil avait sonné, ce matin.

« - Bon, et bien, bonne journée, ma chérie, je vais aux courses. »

Marinette répondit à son père de nouveau par un hochement de tête, ses yeux dirigés vers le plafond blanc cassé. Sa mère, se doutant qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus ce matin, décida d'aller préparer la boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marinette refit son apparition et réussit cette fois-ci, à articuler quelques mots.

« - Au revoir, je vais en cours !

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, ce matin !

\- Non, non, pas plus que d'habitude ! Bye ! »

Elle avait dit ça à une vitesse fulgurante, tout en ouvrant et refermant la porte. À peine deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit sa mère l'appeler dans la rue.

« - Mari' ! Reviens !

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis déjà en retard !

\- Marinette ! Tu es en chaussons ! »

En entendant cela, Marinette s'arrêta net et regarda en direction de ses pieds. Elle était effectivement en chaussons. Son teint vira alors au rouge cramoisi et elle s'empressa de courir dans le sens inverse, vers son immeuble.

« - Et tu n'es pas en retard ! Tu es en avance, ce qui est exceptionnel, d'ailleurs… que se passe-t-il au juste, vas-tu me le dire un jour ?

\- Euh… pas grand-chose… juste la motivation de réussir cette journée ! Je me suis levée du bon pied, voilà tout ! »

Sabine, malgré le fait qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, laissa sa fille repartir, sans plus de questions. Cette dernière était quant à elle, de nouveau en route pour son collège. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, elle commençait à sentir une petite boule au creux de son estomac. Elle avait le trac. Une fois devant son établissement, elle prit une grande inspiration et rentra. À son grand soulagement, Adrien n'était pas encore là, et Nino non plus. Seule Alya était là, assise sur un banc. Marinette la rejoignit, avec la ferme intention de lui raconter l'évolution de sa relation avec Adrien…

« - Hello, Alya !

\- Marinette ! Tu vas bien ? Tu arrives tôt, aujourd'hui…

\- Oui, je sais, mais c'est parce qu'il fallait absolument que je te parle !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, oui ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui doit arriver ce matin, au collège !

\- Qui ?

\- Lisa Pondant !

\- Lisa Pondant ? _La_ Lisa Pondant ?

\- Oui, oui, oui !

\- Wow ! Je l'admire tellement ! Elle pose pour tous les magazines de mode que je lis !

\- Oui, mais accroche-toi bien, il paraît qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur Adrien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais, oui… et elle est tellement belle, tellement parfaite… et s'il n'y résistait pas ?

\- Merci, Alya.

\- Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au fait ?

\- Oh, rien, rien… rien d'important. Si ce n'est que je n'admire plus tellement Lisa Pondant désormais…

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, ce n'est qu'une rumeur après tout ! Mais, comptes sur moi, je vais éclaircir le sujet ! Parole de journaliste ! »

Marinette ne répondit pas et se perdit dans ses pensées. Adrien ne tomberait jamais sous le charme de Lisa Pondant, pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, la veille. Mais, d'un autre côté… elle était si géniale alors qu'elle…

 _« - Non, non, ne pense pas à ça, Marinette ! Attends au moins de voir Adrien ! »_

Il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Le garçon de ses rêves était présentement en train de sortir de sa limousine. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul. Lisa Pondant l'accompagnait.

« - Alya ! Lisa Pondant ! Elle est avec lui ! Il est avec elle ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Du calme, Marinette ! N'oublie pas qu'ils sont tous les deux mannequins ! Son père l'a peut-être invité à aller à l'école avec son fils… après tout, elle habite dans le sud de la France et ne connaît pas vraiment Paris, en dehors de ses studios photos… ce serait généreux de sa part !

\- Ne te fatigue pas, Alya…

\- Marinette, attends, ne pars pas comme ça ! »

Marinette avait pris la direction de sa salle de classe, ne souhaitant pas voir plus longtemps son Adrien aux côtés de cette Lisa Pondant. Rien à faire, même ce qu'il s'était passé hier entre eux ne lui suffisait pas à être sûre des sentiments du jeune homme. L'arrivée de Nino l'extirpa de ses pensées.

« - Eh, les filles, où vous allez ? Venez voir par là ! Lisa Pondant signe des autographes !

\- On arrive ! Dit-elle, tout en tirant Marinette par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller la voir ! Chuchota-t-elle à sa meilleure amie. »

Mais c'était inutile, Alya la tenait fermement.

« - Salut, Adrien !

\- Salut Alya ! Salut Marinette !

\- …Salut. »

Marinette arborait une mine renfrognée et ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Adrien la regardait avec un air interrogateur et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

« - Que se passe-t-il, ma Lady ? De mauvaise humeur, ce matin ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Non, absolument pas. J'ai juste mal dormi. Je vais en cours, on se verra là-bas. »

La jeune fille partis sur ces mots, sous le regard presque inquiet d'Adrien. Celui-ci, bien déterminé à ne pas laisser tomber, décida de la suivre et repris la conversation.

« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe, au juste ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

\- Oh, non, pas du tout. Dit-elle, avec faux air convaincant.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Écoute, si c'est en rapport avec Lisa Pondant… »

Les joues de Marinette s'embrasèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il avait deviné en si peu de temps…

« - Pou-pourquoi ce serait ça ?

\- Écoute, j'imagine que tu as entendu les rumeurs disant que Lisa Pondant aurait jeté son dévolu sur moi… mais ça n'a pas d'importance, que ce soit vrai ou pas.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elle a tout de géniale, cette fille-là !

\- À mes yeux, tu l'es bien plus. »

Marinette, qui avait repris une couleur à peu près normale, redevint rouge pivoine. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude.

« - On va en cours ? »

Marinette hocha la tête, sans rien dire et suivit le pas du jeune homme. Une fois assis à leurs places respectives, ils commencèrent à discuter.

« - Tu es bien rentrée hier soir ? Pas de soucis en route ?

\- Non, non…

\- L'immeuble ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? Dit-il, avec un air malin sur le visage.

\- Tu m'as espionnée ? Tu m'avais promis de partir !

\- Mais, je suis parti !

\- Oh, seigneur… quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de me ridiculiser… »

Adrien ria de bon cœur et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de ne pas faire de même. Les élèves arrivèrent ensuite tous en classe, et Chloé commença son traditionnel monologue en faveur de sa personne et de son « âme-sœur », Adrien.

« - Ah, Adrien, tu m'as manqué ! Hier soir, mon père et moi avons reçu cette Lisa Pondant, pour dîner. Elle croit vraiment avoir une quelconque chance avec toi, mon chéri d'amour, mais je lui ai vite expliqué que ce n'était pas possible qu'un garçon aussi parfait que toi puisses tomber sous le charme d'une fille comme elle ! Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne devrait pas t'embêter, Adrichouchou ! »

 _« - Ce qu'elle m'éneeerve »._

Les méchantes pensées de Marinette à propos de Chloé furent interrompues par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lisa Pondant venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe et le professeur pris d'emblée la parole.

« - Chut, taisez-vous, stop, ça suffit !

\- Merci à tous, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bienvenue à vous, Madame Pondant. Je vous en prie, prenez place ici, au premier rang.

\- Ne pourrais-je pas être mise près d'Adrien, Monsieur ? Je ne connais que lui ici et je me sens un peu perdu, alors…

\- Oh, je vois. Eh bien, soit, Nino mettait vous à l'autre place du premier rang, Madame Pondant prendra la vôtre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! Et si Adrien n'en a pas envie ? Clama haut et fort Nino.

\- C'est moi qui décide, ici, Nino ! Maintenant, allez-vous asseoir ! Et vois aussi, Mademoiselle Bourgeois !

\- Grrr ! Rumina Chloé qui n'était point plus enchantée que Nino de la présente situation. »

La nouvelle élève prit alors place à côté du justicier. Celui-ci jeta un bref regard à Marinette, comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

« - Bien, alors écoutez-moi. Nous allons faire un travail en groupe. Le principe est simple. Vous vous souvenez, bien sûr, de la visite au musée de la porcelaine ? Lisa, je vous montrerais des photos pour que vous puissiez également faire ce travail de recherches.

\- Un travail de recherches ? Nous ne devions pas avoir simplement un devoir sur table ?

\- Oh, mais ce sera également le cas, rassurez-vous, mon cher Nino !

\- Je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop…

\- Je disais donc, le travail se fera par groupes de deux. Avant que vous demandiez, oui, je vous laisse choisir votre binôme. Le principe sera simple. Vous allez choisir une des œuvres en porcelaine et vous devrez faire toute une explication à son propos. À quoi servait-elle, quand, et par qui a-t-elle était fabriquée… rien de bien compliqué. Ce travail sera noté sur dix et le devoir sur table, également, ce qui vous fera donc, au final, une note sur vingt. Tout le monde a bien suivi ? »

Tous les élèves acquiescèrent en chœur.

« - Parfait. Alors, je vous invite à choisir votre binôme et de vous mettre à côté de lui. Vous avez cinq minutes et pas une de plus. »

Adrien, comme pour éviter que sa nouvelle voisine ou bien Chloé viennent de suite lui demander de se mettre avec elles, se tourna directement vers Marinette.

« - Marinette, on fait le travail ensemble ?

\- D'accord ! Répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nino ! Viens ici ! Cria Alya.

\- Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?

\- On travaille ensemble ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment !

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

\- Bon, vous avez tous un binôme ?

\- Non, Monsieur, pas moi ! Répondit Lisa.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, j'avais oublié que nous étions désormais un nombre impair… bon, eh bien, mettez-vous donc avec Adrien et Marinette. »

Le sourire de Marinette s'effaça instantanément de son visage et Adrien prit une mine gênée. Lisa Pondant rejoignit alors la table des deux justiciers, une étrange expression sur le visage.

« - Salut, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de me présenter. Je suis Lisa Pondant, la…

\- On sait qui tu es, dit-elle, d'un ton sec.

\- Oh, on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. Est-ce parce que tu crois que je vais te voler ton petit copain ?

\- Quoi ? Mais, comment ?

\- Je vous ai vu, ce matin ! Je ne suis pas aveugle !

\- Dis donc, tu es très… directe. Dit Adrien.

\- Tu trouves ? C'est une qualité que tu recherches chez les filles ?

\- Euh…

\- Adrien, accompagne-moi, j'ai mal au ventre ! Fit Nino.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore, jeune homme ?

\- Mon ventre me fait si mal… je dois absolument aller à l'infirmerie, Monsieur !

\- Bon, bon, très bien… Adrien, vous l'accompagnez, mais faites vite, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. »

Adrien et Nino sortirent alors de la classe laissant Marinette seule avec Lisa. Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout…

« - Crois-moi, lui et toi, ça ne fonctionneras jamais… chuchota-t-elle. Je vais m'emparer du cœur de l'ange blond en un rien de temps… dit-elle, avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

\- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ! Tu n'es qu'une fille ordinaire et moi, je suis célèbre, belle et remplie de qualités que tu n'auras jamais, même dans tes rêves les plus fous… il n'y a pas photo, c'est moi qui finirais avec Adrien Agreste. »

Ce dernier était justement en train de revenir dans la classe, accompagné d'un Nino qui avait l'air d'aller nettement mieux, tout à coup.

« - Je t'ai sauvé la mise, tu pourrais me remercier…

\- Tais-toi, tais-toi… chuchota Adrien à son meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce que j'appellerais me « sauver la mise ».

\- On se tait et on se met au travail, jeunes gens ! »

Le reste du cours se passa vraiment mal. Lisa ne cessait de jeter des regards langoureux à Adrien et des regards noirs à Marinette. Ces derniers n'avaient pas une seule occasion de dialoguer, car Lisa ne faisait que parler de sa carrière prestigieuse et de ses nombreux talents. Au final, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé sur leur travail et ont donc dû se donner rendez-vous, tous les trois, à la bibliothèque, cette après-midi. Marinette qui pensait être tranquille en ce mercredi après-midi, s'était clairement bien trompée.

*OoOoO*

Lorsque la matinée fut finie, Adrien dû rentré immédiatement chez lui, dans sa limousine et Lisa Pondant fit de même, dans une limousine différente cette fois-ci. Alya, Nino et Marinette rentrèrent également chez eux, quelque peu agacés par le comportement de la soi-disant si « cool » Lisa Pondant.

*OoOoO*

Après avoir englouti son déjeuner, Marinette prit son sac à dos et partis vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant celle-ci, elle vit Lisa ainsi qu'Adrien en train de discuter. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite lui glaça le sang. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

 _« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ! »_

Elle se cacha derrière un mur et attendit de voir ce qui se passait. Quand les lèvres des deux collégiens se séparèrent, ils se sourirent tous les deux mutuellement.

 _« - Je ne peux pas le croire… »_

Trop énervée pour travailler, elle décida de leur poser un lapin monumental. Elle rentra chez elle, jeta son sac par terre et appela Adrien. Jusqu'à quand compte-t-il lui mentir, au juste ? La sonnerie sonna, sonna et enfin, il finit par décrocher.

 _« - Allô ? Dit-il. Où es-tu, on t'attend depuis une demi-heure avec Lisa !_

 _\- Je ne peux plus venir, je… je ne me sens pas bien._

 _\- Je suis désolé. Dans ce cas, on se voit demain, au collège. Moi, je reste bosser avec Lisa._

 _\- Euh… ok. Mais, tu… »_

 **Bip.**

« - Je ne le crois pas, il a raccroché ! Mais il avait l'air si étrange… comme s'il avait été manipulé…

\- Il se pourrait que ce soit le cas, Marinette… encore un sale coup du Papillon…

\- Oh non ! Tu as raison, Tikky, ça se pourrait bien ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ! C'est Lisa, elle le manipule, j'en suis sûre et certaine !

\- Mais, que doit-on faire alors ? Pour l'instant, on a aucune preuve que c'est bien le cas !

\- Je trouverais un moyen de le prouver… Tikky, transforme-moi, on passe à l'action ! »

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé ! Je l'ai posté en avance, comme le précédent, car, malgré le fait que je sois toujours pas mal occupée, les choses avancent vraiment bien, donc je peux prendre le temps de m'occuper de cette fiction. Bonne chance à vous avec la canicule !

Je remercie encore les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! Merci pour les reviews également et les favoris !

Merci de votre lecture :)

New Don'


	13. Chapitre 7 : Qui est-elle vraiment ?

Hey !

Voici le chapitre sept ! Un chapitre où il ne se passe pas énormément de choses finalement, mais il est nécessaire pour l'avancement de l'histoire. C'est une sorte de chapitre transitoire...

Bonne lecture à vous :)

New Don'

* * *

 **Chapitre sept :** **Qui est-elle vraiment ?**

Du côté d'Adrien, à la bibliothèque, tout se passait pour le mieux. Du moins, c'est ce que n'importe quelle personne aurait pu en déduire en voyant les deux jeunes gens se sourire mutuellement tout en riant doucement à certains moments. Leurs cahiers étaient posés près d'eux, mais aucun des deux collégiens ne travaillaient.

« - Adrien, je suis si contente que tu te sois enfin rendu compte que cette Marinette n'en valait pas la peine…

\- Je sais, Lisa… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me le demande vraiment... comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais peu importe, c'est du passé ! Nous sommes heureux tous les deux ! Regarde-nous ! Deux supers canons, aux vies fantastiques, on est fait pour s'entendre !

\- Tu as raison, dit-il à Lisa, tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser chastement. »

*OoOoO*

Marinette, qui s'était transformée en Ladybug, se trouvait sur le toit de la bibliothèque et les observaient à travers une petite fenêtre, en se faisant discrète.

 _« -Non, mais je ne le crois pas ! Ils s'embrassent tout le temps, c'est écœurant ! »_

« - Il est temps d'agir ». Tikki, dé-transforme moi ! »

Une fois revenue à son apparence originelle, elle entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les hautes étagères remplies de livres. Se cachant derrière le rayon « Développement personnel », elle continua d'observer les deux tourtereaux.

« - Bon, on devrait peut-être commencer à travailler, Lisa ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. »

Cette dernière avait sorti son téléphone.

« - Mais, que fais-tu ?

\- J'appelle mon serviteur. Il s'occupera de travailler à notre place. Par chance, il collectionne les assiettes en porcelaine !

\- Vraiment ? Quel hasard ! Dit Adrien, tout sourire. »

Marinette soupira d'agacement.

 _« - Quelle menteuse, oui ! »_

Les deux amoureux sortirent alors de la bibliothèque, main dans la main.

« - C'est pas vrai, déjà ! Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse prouver que Lisa est machiavélique ! »

Marinette décida alors de les suivre. Telle une opération commando, elle se cachait derrière les réverbères, les maisons, dans les ruelles sombres. Puis, les deux collégiens se décidèrent enfin à s'arrêter, afin de manger une crème glacée. Marinette mit ses lunettes de soleil et une sorte de châle et fit la queue pour s'acheter une glace elle aussi et pouvoir ainsi s'asseoir près d'eux.

« - Une glace pistache, s'il vous plaît ! Merci, monsieur. »

Lisa avait pris une glace à la vanille tandis qu'Adrien en avait une à la framboise. Marinette s'était assise deux tables plus loin et les observait avec attention. Adrien avait l'air tout à fait normal, physiquement parlant. Rien ne pouvait présager qu'il avait été drogué ou quelque chose comme ça, au premier abord. Pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça volontairement.

« - Alors, Adrien… Dis-moi… j'imagine que tu dois avoir une vie palpitante également, en dehors de tes nombreuses séances photos… Que fais-tu de ton temps libre ?

\- Oh, pleins de choses ! Je regarde la télévision, je joue aux jeux vidéos…

\- Et… à part cela… ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire… non, parce que… parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs… comme si quelque chose te tracassait constamment…

\- Eh bien… non. Sans doute mon père. Il est si… enfin… je ne saurais l'expliquer.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi, Lisa ? Que fais-tu de ton temps libre ?

\- Moi ? Tu ne me croirais pas… mais puisque nous sommes ensemble, il faut que l'on se dise tout… _je suis une super-héroïne._

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, mais chut ! C'est un secret, personne ne doit le savoir !

\- C'est incroyable ! Figure-toi que…- »

Marinette venait de faire tomber son cornet de glace sur la tête du jeune homme.

« - Oh, pardon ! Dit-elle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à la normale.

\- Quelle maladroite, vous êtes ! Tout va bien, Adrien ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur moi pour ce genre de drame ! »

Lisa se mit alors à farfouiller dans son sac et Marinette en profita pour se dévoiler à Adrien.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu ne peux pas dire à cette fille… ce que tu allais lui dire, chuchota-t-elle, cachée derrière son châle.

\- Que fais-tu là, Marinette ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous espionnais, Lisa et moi ? Dit-il, d'une voix aussi élevée que d'habitude. »

Lisa tourna alors la tête vers eux et lança un regard noir à Marinette. Avant que cette dernière ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Lisa agrippa sa main et la piqua à l'aide d'une fine aiguille de couleur violette.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Marinette avant de sombrer dans un état second. »

*OoOoO*

Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle disait ou faisait. Elle se trouvait désormais dans une sorte de gigantesque trou noir. Ses yeux s'étant désormais habitué à l'obscurité, elle pouvait discerner une silhouette au loin. Elle marcha vers elle et vit… Adrien, recroquevillé sur le sol.

« - Adrien ! »

Ce dernier leva la tête et se jeta dans les bras de Marinette quand il l'eut reconnue.

« - Marinette ! »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieusement. Les seuls bruits ambiants étaient leurs respirations et les battements de leurs cœurs. Un moment après, Marinette se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Quand t'a-t-elle piqué ?

\- Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés devant la bibliothèque… elle m'a tendu la main pour me saluer. Je lui ai serré et voilà.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut, au juste ? Nous sommes Ladybug et Chat Noir, si elle nous a kidnappé tous les deux, c'est qu'elle veut sans doute nos miraculous, tout comme le Papillon ! Crois-tu qu'elle a été akumatisé, elle aussi ? Ou qu'elle est simplement… de mèche avec lui ? Je n'y comprends rien du tout, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser…

\- Cela va peut-être te paraître étrange, mais… tu ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait être la fille du Papillon ? Après tout, tel père, telle fille comme on dit…

\- Ce n'est pas dénué de sens… Mais... comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas pris nos miraculous depuis le temps ? Elle avait toutes les occasions de le faire !

\- Je pense que les corps nous représentant à la surface ne sont pas réels… elle a extrait nos âmes de nos corps en quelques sortes… nos vrais corps sont ici, puisque nous sommes là. Mais ceux qui se trouvent à la surface ne sont que des copies de nous-mêmes ! Et elle leur fait faire ce qu'elle souhaite... les vrais miraculous sont donc avec nous, ici

\- D'accord, et ensuite ? Que va-t-elle faire de nous, au juste ?

\- Si elle bien avec le Papillon, sans doute nous amener à lui. Sinon… je l'ignore.

\- Et si elle a été akumatisé ?

\- Pour être honnête, ça m'étonnerait… elle n'avait vraiment pas le comportement d'un akumatisé… elle avait l'air parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait si tu veux mon avis…

\- Bon, soit. Mais maintenant, que peut-on faire ? A part attendre ?

\- Je… »

*OoOoO*

Adrien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans le monde réel, accompagné de Marinette. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une petite salle aux murs verts. Une lumière jaunâtre se trouvait dans la pièce et il y avait comme une odeur de violette.

« - Salut, vous deux. »

Ils reconnurent instantanément la voix de Lisa Pondant. Cependant, ils ne la voyaient pas. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'un écran de la taille d'une feuille A4 s'alluma sur un mur, montrant la jeune fille. Cependant, elle semblait bien différente de d'habitude. Elle portait désormais une tenue violette et un chapeau qui était orné de pics acérés. Dans sa main droite se trouvait un sceptre noir.

« - Qui es-tu ? Dis Marinette.

\- Qui je suis ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Ou alors, tu as peut-être simplement une très mauvaise mémoire. Je suis Lisa Pondant ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous ! Cria Adrien. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres noms. C'est franchement _has-been_ !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Repris Marinette.

\- À ton avis, l'insecte ? Vos miraculous ! Si le Papillon n'a pas été fichu de réussir à vous les prendre, c'est son problème, moi, par contre, je suis à deux doigts de les avoir en ma possession !

\- Tu n'es pas l'alliée du Papillon ?

\- L'alliée de ce bon à rien ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Je travaille en solo ! »

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent et demandèrent à leurs kwamis de les transformer.

« - Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Repris Lisa. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser, vous et moi ! »

Lisa Pondant arriva finalement dans la salle obscure, un effrayant sourire sur le visage. Elle prit la parole de suite.

« - Alors, vous préférez quoi ? Me donner gentiment vos miraculous et repartir chez vous intacts ? Ou bien, refusez de me les donner et ne jamais sortir d'ici ?

\- Aucun des deux ! Mais puisque tu veux jouer à ça… qu'est-ce que tu préfères toi ? Mourir ici dans d'atroces souffrances… ou bien… mourir ici dans d'atroces souffrances ?

-Tu te crois drôle, le minou ? Jusqu'à maintenant, je me débrouille plutôt bien. Cela ne va pas être compliqué de me débarrasser de vous et d'obtenir vos précieux miraculous… »

Ladybug réfléchissait à toute allure et une idée lui vint finalement en tête.

« - Chat ! J'ai un plan ! »

Sans en dire plus, elle décida d'activer son pouvoir tout de suite.

« - Lucky Charm ! »

Deux masques à gaz lui tombèrent dans les mains. Elle en lança un à Chat Noir et les deux super-héros les mirent sur leurs têtes.

« - Mon pouvoir a anticipé les siens… elle allait sans doute utiliser un gaz pour nous endormir… maintenant, nous sommes OK de ce côté-là.

\- Comment tu as pu deviner qu'elle avait ce pouvoir ?

\- Regarde le sol ! Il est jonché de trous ! Franchement, Chat Noir, tu ne regardes pas assez de films ! Enfin bref, il ne va pas falloir tarder, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, désormais !

\- T'inquiète, ma Lady, on va assurer, comme d'habitude ! Et j'ai aussi ma petite idée… »

Commença alors un combat acharné. Lisa essaya de les toucher avec son sceptre, Chat Noir et Ladybug réussissaient à l'éviter. Mais à part cela, les choses n'avançaient pas beaucoup. Le bip-bip des boucles d'oreille de Ladybug lui rappela qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps.

« - Chat Noir ! Il est peut-être temps de mettre ton plan à exécution !

\- Pas de _sushis_ !

\- Toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois ! »

Chat Noir activa alors son pouvoir et l'utilisa contre le sceptre de Lisa. Celui-ci détruit, elle était bien plus faible.

« - Que faites-vous, bandes de lâches ? Vous n'avez même pas le courage de vous battre réellement ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de…- »

Elle fut interrompue par Ladybug, lui donnant un sévère coup de yo-yo magique sur le crâne.

« - Simple, mais efficace… »

Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, Ladybug eut de nouveau son apparence de collégienne.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Dit-elle, en direction de son coéquipier.

\- Il faut trouver la sortie. Pour ce qui est de Lisa Pondant… on trouvera bien quelque chose à dire… »

Après avoir cherché pendant une bonne dizaine de minute une solution pour s'enfuir, Chat Noir se décida à utiliser la manière forte, avant de ne plus avoir son apparence de justicier. Il frappa à gros coup un des murs de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, à l'aide de son bâton. Après cinq minutes de combat acharné contre le mur, il avait enfin réussi à le briser. Ils découvrirent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une usine désaffectée.

« - Eh bien, génial le repaire de super-méchante… Dis Adrien.

\- Bah, peu importe. Sortons vite d'ici. »

*OoOoO*

Une fois dehors, les deux justiciers, de nouveau dotés de leur apparence humaine, décidèrent d'appeler les pompiers. Ils mentirent sur la situation, en expliquant qu'ils étaient en train de jouer aux super-héros, mais qu'elle s'était pris un réverbère en pleine tête en faisant semblant d'être poursuivie. Une fois Lisa emmenée aux urgences, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls.

« - Bon… Dit Adrien.

\- Oui ? Répond Marinette.

\- Super journée, non ? Je veux dire… je suis lessivé pour être honnête…

\- J'aurais tout de même aimé comprendre qui elle était… ce n'est ni la fille du Papillon ni son alliée… qui est-elle ?

\- J'en sais rien… on pourrait peut-être en parler plus tard ? On peut se retrouver quelque part ce soir ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On en parlera demain… Bonne nuit, Adrien. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de l'entrée de métro la plus proche. Il était déjà 18 heures et un vent frais lui fouettait le visage. Adrien, quant à lui, se sentait quelque peu perplexe par rapport à la réaction de Marinette. Refusant de la laisser s'enfuir comme ça, il fit le choix de la suivre et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva de nouveau près d'elle.

« - Marinette ! Écoute, je… je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça… je sens que ça ne va pas… tu m'en veux encore pour le comportement que j'ai eu toute l'heure avec Lisa Pondant ? Pourtant, tu sais que…

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Simplement, je me sens si fatiguée… et en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être frustrée de ne pas savoir qui elle est vraiment et pourquoi nous n'avions jamais entendu parler d'elle avant… sans compter que le Papillon est sans doute en train de préparer un nouveau plan contre nous en ce moment…

\- Je comprends tout ça. Mais je ne parle pas du Papillon, des super-méchants ou de nos miraculous… je parle de _nous._ Depuis que l'on s'est vu sur le toit, avant-hier, la seule vraie conversation qu'on ait eue, c'était sur Lisa Pondant ! J'en ai marre de parler d'elle alors qu'elle n'est rien pour moi ! »

Marinette était légèrement bouche-bée de toutes les paroles du jeune homme. Elle en avait presque oublié le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble tous les deux et qu'ils n'avaient même pas reparlé une seule fois de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit du Louvre.

« - Euh… tu as raison, je suis désolée. Mais là, je dois vraiment rentrer… mes parents vont s'inquiéter, je devrais déjà être à la maison en ce moment. Mais… c'est d'accord pour ce soir. Minuit au même endroit qu'avant-hier. Soit à l'heure ! Dit-elle, en souriant et en rentrant dans le métro. »

Adrien sortit de la station et rentra chez lui à pied, le sourire aux lèvres, malgré tout ce qui venait de se produire.

*OoOoO*

Après 20 minutes de métro et 5 minutes de marche à pied, Marinette était enfin arrivée devant chez elle. Elle poussa la porte et la sonnette caractéristique de la boulangerie résonna. Trois secondes plus tard, elle entendit les pas de ses parents.

« - Marinette ! Mais où étais-tu ? Commença Sabine, la mère de la jeune fille.

\- Nous étions très inquiets ! Continua Tom.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… on a bossé dur et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

\- La prochaine fois, fait plus attention, nous étions à deux doigts d'appeler la police !

\- Je sais, je m'excuse, Papa.

\- Bon, va te doucher, nous n'allons pas tarder à dîner.

\- J'y vais. »

Sur ces dires, Marinette monta dans sa chambre et tomba de fatigue sur son matelas. Tikki sortit du sac de la jeune fille et prit la parole :

« - Marinette, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça va, ça va… dis-moi Tikki… tu en avais entendu parler, toi, de cette Lisa Pondant ?

\- Non pas vraiment… il y a bien quelque chose, à propos des spectres maudits, mais bon…

\- Spectres maudits ?

\- Oui, des personnes qui ont été tués à cause d'un justicier ou d'une justicière détenant un miraculous. On dit que ces personnes ont développé une telle rage dans leur sommeil éternel qu'ils se sont réveillés et qu'une fois cela fait, ils n'ont qu'un seul objectif : détruire tous les super-héros et super-héroïnes de la planète. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Lisa Pondant est un mannequin connu ! On trouve des photos d'elle enfant un peu partout sur la toile ! Elle ne peut pas être… une morte-vivante. »

Marinette eut des frissons en prononçant ces derniers mots. Après cinq minutes de silence, la justicière se décida à aller se doucher. Tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau et ses cheveux, elle se mit à réfléchir. Lisa Pondant n'est ni la fille du Papillon, ni son alliée. Qu'elle soit une revenante comme dans la légende de Tikki, c'était très peu probable également… alors, est-ce qu'elle possède elle aussi un kwami ? Serait-il possible qu'un kwami choisisse quelqu'un ayant de mauvaises attentions pour avoir des super pouvoirs ?

« - Raaah, je n'en peux plus de tout ça ! Je n'y comprends rien de rien ! Cria Marinette, enragée.

\- Marinette ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Sabine.

\- Oui, Maman, ça va. L'eau est devenue froide tout à coup, c'est rien ! »

Marinette termina alors de se laver et sortit de la douche. Elle s'habilla, s'attacha les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval et descendit dîner.

\- Je suis là… Dit-elle, en arrivant en bas de l'escalier.

\- Ah, ma puce. Une douche t'a fait du bien ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette tout à l'heure… Dit son père.

\- Oh, non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Toutes ces révisions…

\- Vous aurez sans doute une bonne note ! Lui dit sa mère.

\- J'espère… Répondit Marinette, avec un sourire faux. »

Après avoir dîné, Marinette remonta dans sa chambre et regarda son téléphone. Cinq appels manqués ? Alya. Elle écouta les messages vocaux laissés par sa meilleure amie.

 _« - Coucou, Marinette, c'est Alya ! Rappelle-moi quand tu peux ! »_

 _« - Eh, Marinette, c'est re-moi ! Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passe à la bibliothèque avec Lisa et Adrien ! »_

 _« - Marinette, j'étais trop curieuse alors je suis allé voir à la bibliothèque… mais vous n'étiez pas là ! Que faites-vous, au juste ? »_

 _« - Bon, Mari, c'est pas très cool, je m'inquiète là ! »_

 _« - Adrien ne répond pas non plus, c'est quoi votre problème ?! Nino et moi sommes morts d'inquiétude ! »_

La jeune fille appela alors sa meilleure amie. Elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

 _« - Marinette ! Enfin, tu me rappelles !_

 _\- Désolée, Alya ! On était vraiment submergé par le boulot !_

 _\- Il parait que Lisa est à l'hôpital et qu'elle était dans un costume bizarre ! Toute la presse ne parle que de ça sur le net ! Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Oh, ça… oui, elle… elle a voulu nous montrer les costumes qu'elle porterait à un nouveau défilé… et… elle s'est cognée dans un réverbère… enfin, bon… elle, euh…_

 _\- Oh, ce n'est que ça. Et avec Adrien, comment ça s'est passé ?_

 _\- Oh, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler… entre Lisa et le travail de l'exposé…_

 _\- Je vois. Bon, je te laisse du coup, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Nino. On va au cinéma ce soir !_

 _\- Nino et toi ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Non, pour rien… c'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas…_

 _\- On est amis, c'est tout, ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, hein !_

 _\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Alya ! Allez, bon film et à demain !_

 _\- À demain, je t'adore ! »_

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Marinette s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit et ferma les yeux. L'hypothèse du kwami lui paraissait vraiment possible et elle ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. Si Lisa avait bel et bien un miraculous, alors il faut que Chat Noir et elle lui prenne à tout prix. Pour le moment, elle décida de se mettre à écouter Jagged Stone, histoire se calmer un petit peu. Ce soir, elle rejoindra Chat Noir sur le toit du Louvre. Il faudra qu'elle lui parle de cette histoire de kwami…

*OoOoO*

Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'Adrien était rentré chez lui. Il avait eu le temps de se laver et de dîner. Désormais, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, assis contre sa fenêtre, à observer la lune.

« - Su-per. Je rentre chez moi et la première chose que je vois, c'est un message de mon père qui me dit qu'il ne sera pas à la maison pendant une semaine. Remarque, tant mieux, ce sera plus facile pour faire le mur.

\- Tu es encore en train de ruminer là-dessus ? Lui dit Plagg, tout en mangeant un morceau de camembert.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, un camembert, et tu es heureux.

\- Tu devrais essayer aussi ! Manges-en et tu verras ! C'est un pur bonheur ! »

Adrien soupira et regarda sa montre.

« - 20 heures… je dois encore attendre 4 heures avant de rejoindre Marinette… »

Il soupira de nouveau.

« - Cesse de te plaindre ! On a qu'à regarder un film ? Proposa Plagg. L'invasion des camemberts mutants, ça te dit ?

\- Ce film n'existe pas…

\- Au moins, j'ai réussi à te faire sourire. »

Adrien regarda son kwami et repris la parole.

« - Désolé, Plagg, tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre autant. Après tout, il y a plus important que mes problèmes personnels avec mon père. Cette Lisa Pondant. Il faudra quand même que j'en parle avec Marinette ce soir…

\- Tu sais, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle reste longtemps dans cet hôpital. Cela se pourrait bien qu'elle n'y soit déjà plus d'ailleurs… s'enfuir ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour elle, étant donné qu'elle a un kwami.

\- Elle a un kwami ? Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Quand tu as été dé-transformé, j'ai pu voir qu'elle avait une barrette dans les cheveux… Or, c'est un des miraculous existants. Son kwami se nomme Opale, et c'est une vraie peste. Habituellement, les kwamis ont tout le temps des bonnes attentions, mais elle, elle faisait exception à la règle. Elle a été enfermée dans une boîte à part des autres miraculous pendant des années, mais elle a dû réussir à s'enfuir par je ne sais quel moyen.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas récupéré à ce moment-là, Plagg ?!

\- J'étais à bout de forces ! Je me suis évanouie avant même de pouvoir te le dire !

\- Oh… Mais sais-tu au moins quand Lisa Pondant a eu cette barrette ?

\- Elle a dû l'obtenir quelque temps avant que vous ne vous retrouviez à la bibliothèque.

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas le matin, en cours.

\- Ladybug et toi allez devoir lui enlever et vite, avant qu'elle ne fasse plus dégâts… Opale est très puissante !

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Plagg… Ladybug et moi avons réussi à nous en débarrasser une fois. On pourra très bien le faire de nouveau ! »

Sur ces mots assurés, Adrien et Plagg se décidèrent à finalement allumer la télévision et à regarder un film de science-fiction. Mais bon, par rapport à ce qu'il venait de vivre, Adrien trouvait que ce qu'il se passait dans le film n'était pas si impressionnant que ça... !

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre sept ! Une fois de plus, il est arrivé en avance !

J'ignore encore quand je posterais le prochain, soit en début de semaine prochaine, soit dans quelque temps, car je vais être très occupée dans les prochains jours.

Merci de votre lecture :)

New Don'


	14. Chapitre 8 : Opale

Bonjour !

Je vous propose aujourd'hui l'avant-dernier et huitième chapitre de cette fiction !

Avant cela, je vais répondre à deux reviews. Dans la mesure où elles ont étaient postées simultanément, j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est la même personne qui les a écrites, mais dans le doute, je vais y répondre séparément.

* * *

 _" J'avais pas eu le temps de commenter ce chapitre alors je le fais maintenant avant d'attaquer la lecture du prochain chapitre._

 _Déjà je peux dire une chose: Je le savais! Elle aurait du se méfier! Il était présent et il l'a vu se prendre un mur en pleine poire! Ce passage était marrant comme le départ de Marinette, toujours très maladroite et tête en l'air, pour aller au collège. Ensuite, il y a cette Lisa qui semble vouloir semer la zizanie... Elle semble être le personnage typique qu'on adore détester même si, pour l'instant, elle ne semble pas être un personnage qui sort de l'ordinaire (rivale de Marinette, une sorte de Chloé n2). Toutefois, le prochain chapitre va peut-être me montrer que je me suis totalement trompée. "_

 _Chère/Cher Anonyme,_

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review sur ce chapitre :)

Héhé oui, Chat Noir ne serait pas Chat Noir s'il était réellement parti, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon, cette chère Marinette s'en remettra ! Tout à fait, Lisa n'a rien d'original pour le moment, c'est clairement la peste que l'on n'apprécie pas, mais cela va évoluer !

New Don'

*OoOoO*

 _" Merci pour ce chapitre. Au début, tu as réussi à me donner envie de claquer Adrien et cette peste de Lisa. J'ai bien compris qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche dès le début du chapitre et ça s'est confirmé tout au long de la lecture._

 _Par contre, il y a un truc que je comprends pas... Ils réussissent à battre Lisa (en l'assommant à coup de yoyo visiblement) mais ils ne la livrent pas à la police alors qu'ils ont été séquestrés et qu'ils avaient des preuves (seringues qui lui ont permis de les piquer). Bon ok, c'est pour l'histoire mais sur le moment ça choque parce que c'est pas crédible pour des héros._

 _A la fin, on voit bien qu'elle est plus dangereuse encore que ce que l'on pensait et qu'elle a des pouvoirs. Je me demande si elle a pas d'autres objectifs que les miraculous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça pourrait être décevant. Ca reviendrait à faire un antagoniste qui n'a pas d'envergure et ce serait dommage._

 _Merci pour ce chapitre! J'ai hâte de voir comment vont se dérouler les prochains événements. A bientôt! "_

 _Chère/Cher Anonyme,_

Merci pour ta review :)

Oui, je m'en doute, cette Lisa est vraiment exécrable, et le fait qu'Adrien tombe sous son charme est réellement agaçant... mais en effet, la vérité n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle paraît !

Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont retrouvé leurs apparences originelles, et livrer Lisa à la police reviendrait à prendre un risque certain. Admettons qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle avoue tout. La police interrogera forcément les trois jeunes gens et l'idée de faire croire aux pompiers qu'ils étaient simplement en train de jouer aux héros est moins risqué.

New Don'

* * *

 **Chapitre huit :** **Opale.**

Les deux jeunes gens étaient si impatients que le cadran affiche enfin minuit que le temps passa à une vitesse interminable. Marinette jonglait entre la couture, le balcon et la lecture d'un bon bouquin tandis qu'Adrien enchaînait les films avec Plagg. Quand enfin, il fut l'heure de partir, tous deux affichèrent un grand sourire, se transformèrent et partirent en direction du Louvre. Marinette et Adrien atterrirent pile en même temps sur le toit du musée. Ils se regardèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille détourne le regard, fixant l'horizon, en silence.

 _« - Est-ce que je devrais commencer à parler de l'histoire de Lisa maintenant ou… »_

Sa mine pensive n'échappa pas au blondinet qui prit la parole de suite.

« - Marinette, j'aimerais que l'on parle de Lisa, bien évidemment, mais… je voudrais aussi surtout que l'on puisse parler de nous. Et ça me plairait que l'on soit Marinette et Adrien ce soir et non pas Ladybug et Chat Noir si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Juste après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, Adrien demanda à Plagg de le dé-transformer. Le petit kwami noir apparu alors près du justicier. Il fit un petit geste de la main à la jeune fille en face de lui.

« - Ladybug ! Heureux de te revoir ! Enfin, plutôt de te rencontrer !

\- Hum, enchantée. » Répondit la jeune fille.

Un silence se fit alors. Ce ne fut que lorsque Marinette prononça la formule pour redevenir elle-même que le silence fit place à des paroles.

« - Voici Tikki. » Prononça Marinette en montrant son kwami.

« - Ah, ça ! Cela doit bien faire plus de 200 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu !

\- Bonjour, Plagg ! 201 pour être précise !

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça, nous devons absolument parler de Lisa ! »

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent, l'air un peu perturbés. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui était prévu au départ.

« - En fait… nous devions parler d'autres choses avant cela… » Essaya Adrien.

Plagg et Tikki le regardèrent d'un regard si étrange que s'en fut presque effrayant. Marinette tenta d'intervenir.

« - Vous pourriez nous laisser un moment ? Nous parlerons de Lisa ensuite… mais, nous avons juste quelque chose à régler.

\- C'est inutile ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de la situation semble-t-il ! Opale est vraiment très dangereuse ! En plus, si la question est de savoir si vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est tout vu, c'est OUI ! Alors-

\- Plagg ! Arrête ça, qu'est-ce qui te prends au juste ? S'énerva Adrien.

\- Quoi ? Oh, pardon si je me suis emporté, simplement…

\- Simplement, nous avons déjà eu affaire à Opale et à un cas similaire, il y fort longtemps. Et ça a failli très mal se terminer… nous sommes donc plutôt inquiets au sujet de l'histoire Lisa. Continua Tikki. »

Marinette pris une expression un peu plus grave et Adrien l'imita. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et d'un seul regard, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'ils allaient pouvoir discuter de leur relation.

« - Bon, soit… parlons de Lisa, dans ce cas. Termina par dire Adrien.

\- Il y a des années et des années, une jeune fille du nom d'Ariane, a elle aussi eu Opale comme kwami. Il faut savoir que le miraculous d'Opale est enfermé à part, et que depuis l'incident avec Ariane, elle n'a jamais pu exercer de nouveau ses pouvoirs. Opale était une kwami pleine de bonnes intentions au départ… mais Ariane l'a complètement transformé… Commença Tikki.

\- Ariane était une personne très impulsive, très courageuse aussi. Au premier abord, on pourrait croire que c'est une personne exceptionnelle, qui a un très bon fond, mais la vérité est malheureusement toute autre. Elle a utilisé ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour faire le mal. Faire souffrir des gens entre autres… Continua Plagg.

\- Le grand sage avait réussi à reprendre le miraculous d'Opale, une barrette, à Ariane et il l'avait de suite enfermé dans une boîte très sécurisée. Elle y demeurait jusqu'à… maintenant. J'ignore qui a volé le miraculous, je doute fort que ce soit Lisa. Une fois le miraculous d'Opale en dehors de la boîte, cette dernière peut s'enfuir à sa guise et aller à la recherche d'une nouvelle personne. Repris Tikki.

\- Une personne qui correspond à ses nouvelles attentes bien évidemment ! Opale recherche des personnes courageuses, extraverties, ayant une grande confiance en eux et bien sûr… un certain amour de la méchanceté gratuite. Termina Plagg. »

Les deux justiciers restèrent un moment silencieux, repensant à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Cela en faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Peu après, Marinette se décida à prendre la parole.

« - Et que doit-on faire ? Nous devons de nouveau lui enlever le miraculous ? Puis, enfermer la barrette dans une boîte ?

\- C'est ça. Répondit de suite le kwami rouge à pois noirs.

\- Mais si elle s'enfuit de nouveau ? Questionna Adrien.

\- Cette fois-ci, il faudra redoubler de vigilance. Répondit son kwami.

\- On se lancera à sa recherche dès demain dans ce cas. Maintenant… on ferait mieux de rentrer. Dit Marinette. »

Adrien afficha une mine pensive et légèrement déçue. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas rester discuter un moment ? 10 minutes de plus ne changeraient pas grand-chose, ils étaient déjà dehors de toute façon…

« - Marinette, je t'en prie, on ne pourrait pas discuter un moment avant ?

\- Adrien, tu sais que l'on ne peut pas rester dehors trop longtemps… si jamais nos parents venaient à rentrer dans nos chambres…

\- Avec mon père, ça ne risque pas…

\- Moi, si, dans ce cas. Je dois rentrer.

\- Je comprends… mais, Marinette ?

\- Oui ? »

Adrien se transforma, embrassa Marinette sur la joue et lui souffla doucement, juste avant de prendre son envol :

« - Je t'aime. »

Marinette se retrouva alors à nouveau seule sur le toit du Louvre.

 _« - J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… »_

La justicière se mit alors en route pour rentrer chez elle, après s'être transformé. Une fois arrivée sur sa terrasse, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et, redevenu elle-même, se glissa dans ses draps. Elle et son kwami ne discutèrent pas plus de Lisa ou d'Opale.

 _« - La nuit porte conseils. Nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra demain. »_

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain, Marinette et Adrien se réveillèrent tôt. Le jeune homme avait envoyé un message à Marinette afin de lui demander s'ils pouvaient se retrouvaient un quart d'heure plus tôt devant le collège. Ce à quoi elle avait accepté. C'est donc pour cela que Marinette et Adrien se trouvaient déjà sur le chemin de leur établissement scolaire. Ce fut la jeune fille qui arriva en premier. Quand elle vit Adrien arriver, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement en repensant aux derniers mots du blond la veille, sur le toit du Louvre.

« - Hello ! Prononça-t-il.

\- Salut... Comment vas-tu ? Répondit-elle.

\- Très bien. Je pensais, si jamais Lisa est de nouveau ici, il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de lui parler sans qu'il n'y ait personne autour de nous…

\- Je doute qu'elle revienne au collège désormais. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait que l'on connaît son secret ! Au sujet du kwami maléfique !

\- Si tu as raison et qu'elle ne vient pas, comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver sa trace ? Cela me parait impossible !

\- Aurais-tu oublié mon existence, Adrien ? Chuchota Plagg.

\- Tu pourrais la retrouver ?

\- Moi, non. Mais le grand sage, oui.

\- Et il est où ?

\- Nous irons après vos cours si Lisa n'y était pas. Ce qui est presque évident… »

Les 15 minutes passèrent, et très vite, pleins d'élèves arrivèrent au collège, dont leurs amis, Alya et Nino. Mais aucune trace de Madame* Pondant.

« - Salut, vous deux, déjà là ? Prononça Alya.

\- Salut, Alya, ça va ? Demanda Marinette.

\- Bof… je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je suis morte d'inquiétude au sujet de Lisa… elle est tellement cool… si jamais il lui–

\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ? Rien du tout ? Elle est toujours à l'hôpital ou elle est sortie ? La coupa Marinette.

\- Wow, euh, depuis quand tu t'intéresses tant à Lisa ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus à cause de _tu sais quoi_ … Demanda-t-elle. »

Adrien lança alors un rapide regard malicieux à Marinette, qui avait pris une mine renfrognée.

« - Oublie, c'est rien. Lança-t-elle à Alya.

\- En tout cas, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai lu ce matin sur internet qu'elle était sortie. Elle s'est apparemment remise d'une façon extraordinaire.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes encore dans ce cas ?

\- Parce qu'elle a disparu ! Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle ! C'est affreux, tu te rends compte ?

\- Oui… affreux. Souffla la brune. »

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent avec un regard empli d'inquiétude. Nino pris ensuite la parole.

« - Bon, allez, on va en cours ? De toute façon, on n'en saura pas plus pour le moment, pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit, hein…

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ! Je suis une journaliste, mon job, c'est d'en savoir plus justement !

\- Mais pas sur Lisa Pondant… ton site s'appelle le _Lisablog_ maintenant ?

\- Ah, ah, très drôle Nino ! Je suis carrément hilare ! Dit-elle, en commençant à marcher vers la salle de classe. »

*OoOoO*

Quand tous les élèves furent assis, le professeur pénétra à son tour dans la salle et ferma la porte avant de lancer :

« - J'imagine que vous êtes tous au courant de la tragédie qui est arrivée à Mademoiselle Pondant. Même si j'imagine que vous devez être très inquiets au sujet de votre camarade, je vous demanderais de vous concentrer un maximum sur le cours. »

Dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, Adrien se retourna vers Marinette.

« - Il faut que l'on termine le devoir sur la porcelaine, malgré l'absence de Lisa… Tu es disponible après les cours ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Répondit simplement Marinette, avant de recevoir un coup de coude et un regard pleins d'étoiles de la part de sa meilleure amie.

\- Eh, eh, en voilà une qui va être contente ! Murmura Alya à son amie. »

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel.

 _« - Si tu savais. »_

*OoOoO*

Lorsque la pause déjeuner arriva enfin, les quatre amis sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe. Ils s'assirent tous à une table, chacun ayant un plateau bien rempli. Les conversations reprirent alors.

« - Et vous, vous avancez bien sur votre devoir commun ? Demanda Adrien à Nino et Alya.

\- Oui, ça va. Répondit simplement Nino.

\- Tu parles ! C'est moi qui fais tout, tu refuses de bosser ! S'exclama Alya.

\- C'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu ! Je déteste ce sujet… la porcelaine… ça fout la haine !

\- Toujours aussi drôle, Nino. Répondit Alya. »

Ce fut ensuite dans le silence que se termina le repas. Quand tous les élèves commencèrent à se lever, la porte de la cantine s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre une Lisa Pondant qui semblait être pleine d'énergie.

« - LISA ?! S'exclama la journaliste en herbe. »

La concerné émit un rire.

« - Je vous ai manqué, on dirait ? Lança-t-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers la table de Marinette. »

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent et commencèrent à sentir l'angoisse monter en flèche.

« - Où étais-tu ? On dit que tu avais disparu ! Demanda Alya.

\- Ah, ah ! Moi, disparue ? La presse exagère toujours les faits, c'est incroyable… J'ai simplement pris l'air un moment, sans prévenir personne. Et me revoilà. Répondit-elle sans hésitation. »

Lisa s'assit alors près d'Adrien et lui chuchota :

« - Ce soir, pont des arts, 19 heures. Soyez à l'heure avec le puceron, sinon… »

Elle se leva ensuite et finit par dire à l'ensemble des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce :

« - Bien, je vais dans la cours. Les séances d'autographes sont rouvertes ! »

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent de nouveau et la jeune fille prit la parole :

« - Elle ne manque pas d'air celle-là… réapparaître comme ça et faire comme si de rien n'était...

\- Ce soir, on pourrait se rejoindre au pont des arts, à 19 heures, qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme à Marinette, en jetant un bref regard à sa bague. »

Ayant saisi que ce n'était pas pour travailler et que cela avait un rapport avec Lisa, elle acquiesça de suite. Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'angoisse pour les deux justiciers. Qu'est-ce que Pondant avait bien pu manigancer ? Comment devaient-ils s'y prendre pour lui prendre son miraculous ? Cependant, ces questions restèrent évidemment sans réponse.

*OoOoO*

Quand le cadran afficha 17 heures, la classe de Marinette pu enfin sortir du collège. Comme à son habitude, Adrien rentra chez lui en limousine, tandis que le restant de la bande allèrent ensemble à la boulangerie des parents de Marinette.

« - Vous ne trouvez quand même pas ça étrange que Lisa soit partit de chez elle sans prévenir personne ? Vous croyez qu'elle voit quelqu'un ? Qu'elle a une relation secrète ? Demanda Alya à ses deux amis.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Et dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de parler de Lisa un peu, c'est franchement lourd ! Lança Nino.

\- Arrête un peu, Nino ! Si ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'as qu'à partir… !

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner ! Répondit le concerné. »

Une fois Nino partit, Marinette prit la parole en direction d'Alya :

« - Vous ne vous entendez pas très bien ces temps-ci… il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Non, rien du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu mens mal, Alya. Mais c'est bon, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je…

\- Bon, d'accord. Je te dis ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu n'as pas été dure à convaincre…

\- C'est que… je n'en peux plus de garder ça pour moi. Hier, Nino et moi, nous avons travaillé chez moi sur le devoir de porcelaine. Et tu vois, il ne voulait rien faire du tout ! Mais alors, rien ! Un moment donné, j'ai craqué et on s'est embrouillés...

\- Ah, c'est donc ça…

\- Oui, enfin, pas que… le gros souci, c'est que, pendant notre dispute, j'ai dit… enfin, j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire…

\- Et c'est… ?

\- Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

\- Mais, oui, Alya, tu me connais !

\- Je lui ai dit… « Parfois, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse de toi… »

\- Tu aimes Nino ? Mais enfin, depuis quand ?

\- On peut arrêter de parler de ça, s'il te plaît ?

\- De quoi tu as honte, au juste ?

\- Mais de tout ! Je ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était réciproque, en plus ! J'en ai assez, il faudrait que je puisse remonter le temps !

\- Tu exagères un peu, je trouve. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Nino ce qu'il en pense… Je suis sûre que tu n'y as même pas songé… je me trompe ? »

Alya ne répondit pas et fit une moue renfrognée. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Une fois dans la boulangerie, Marinette salua ses parents et embarqua deux viennoiseries au passage. Les deux jeunes filles montèrent alors dans la chambre de Marinette et une fois en haut, Alya s'enfonça la tête dans le premier coussin qu'elle trouva.

« - Alya… arrête de penser à ça… sinon… tu n'as qu'à appeler Nino, maintenant ? Tu veux que je le fasse ? Je lui demanderais s'il s'intéresse à une fille ou…

-Non, non, non. Ne fais rien du tout… Je suis pathétique, et moi qui ne cesse de te pousser vers Adrien. Je ne suis pas fichue d'appliquer mes propres conseils ! C'est… »

Marinette avait pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

« - Écoute, Alya… tu sais quoi, parlons d'autre chose. On verra demain pour l'histoire Nino. Pour l'instant, on pourrait écouter le nouveau disque de Jagged Stone ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Alya fit un sourire chaleureux à sa meilleure amie. C'est donc ainsi que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent assises à déguster leur croissant, tout en écoutant leur chanteur préféré. Vers 18 heures 30, Alya rentra chez elle, laissant une Marinette très pensive dans sa chambre. Quand le cadran afficha sept heures moins vingt, elle descendit et s'exclama :

« - J'ai complètement oublié de récupérer le livre que j'ai prêté à Alya ! Est-ce que je peux aller le chercher vite fait ?

\- Il commence à se faire tard, en as-tu vraiment besoin ce soir ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, c'est pour les cours… s'il vous plaît, je ne serai pas longue !

\- Bon, très bien, si c'est nécessaire… vas-y, mais dépêche-toi, d'accord ?

\- Oui, merci, Maman ! Dit-elle, tout en sortant de la boutique. »

*OoOoO*

Sur le chemin pour se rendre vers le pont des arts, Marinette voyait le soleil qui se couchait petit à petit. Cependant, il ne faisait pas suffisamment sombre pour qu'elle puisse se transformer en pleine rue. Comme à son habitude, elle s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle et se transforma.

 _« - Je ne suis pas très fière d'avoir encore baratiné mes parents, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix… »_

Elle termina de se rendre au point de rendez-vous, mais cette fois-ci, par la voie des airs. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le pont en question, elle jeta des regards autour de ce dernier, mais ne vit ni Adrien, ni Lisa. Elle décida alors de se poser, sous les regards interrogateurs et impressionnés des passants.

 _« - Quelle idée de se voir ici… tout le monde me regarde… Oh, non ! Et s'ils venaient en tant qu'Adrien et Lisa ? Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, mince ! »_

Elle fut cependant rassurée quand elle vit Chat Noir arriver et se poser près d'elle.

« - Salut, ma lady !

\- Tout le monde nous regarde ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire à son compagnon.

\- Euh… oui, tu n'as pas tort… Mais bon, peu importe, on est ici pour une bonne raison, rappelle-toi !

\- Tss. Elle devrait déjà être là, la bonne raison ! »

Pendant que Marinette ruminait contre le retard de Lisa, cette dernière arriva finalement. Elle avait revêtu son costume de super-méchante et sa barrette était bel et bien dans ses cheveux.

« - Surprenant, vous ne vous êtes pas dégonflés ! Dit-elle en direction des deux justiciers.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ici ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Tu me poses la question ? Vraiment ! À ton avis, chat de gouttière ? Je veux terminer ce que j'ai commencé !

\- Ici, en pleine rue ? Cria Ladybug.

\- Sans quelques otages et quelques victimes, je doute de pouvoir obtenir ce que je souhaite ! »

Le pont était rempli de monde à présent, attiré par les trois justiciers. Bien que certains aient essayé d'adresser la parole à Ladybug, Chat Noir ou encore Lisa, aucun n'eut de réponses. Lisa ne mit pas longtemps à commencer ses ravages. Elle pointa son sceptre vers un passant et celui-ci fut entouré de pics violets, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper. Pris de peur, tous les passants coururent vers les deux extrémités du pont, afin de retrouver les rues. Lisa enferma bien d'autres personnes entre ses pics, mais beaucoup avaient réussi à retrouver les rues parisiennes. Toutefois, une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient prisonnières des pouvoirs de Lisa…

« - Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ? S'exclama Adrien, presque hors de lui.

\- Patience, mon chaton ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, sais-tu ? »

Et les deux justiciers n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps… Du gaz sortait maintenant des pics violets. Tous les prisonniers se trouvaient désormais au sol.

« - Ce gaz est en train de doucement pénétrer dans leurs organismes… poumons, cœur… dans une dizaine de minutes, ils ne seront plus parmi les vivants… Expliqua Lisa.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi veux-tu nos pouvoirs, à quoi cela pourrait te servir ? Demanda Ladybug.

\- Qui n'a jamais souhaité d'être si puissant que personne ne pourrait les atteindre, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ? Grâce à vos pouvoirs, je pourrais faire ce que je veux de tout le monde ! Pour commencer, je défigurerais tous les mannequins connus de la planète… il ne restera que moi ! Moi et moi seule !

\- On ne te laissera pas faire, tu peux me croire sur parole !

\- Allez, ça suffit les bavardages, assez perdu de temps ! Donnez-moi vos précieux miraculous qu'on en finisse pour de bon ! »

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Lisa utilisa à nouveau son sceptre en le pointant vers Chat Noir et Ladybug. Les deux justiciers réussissaient à éviter les pics, mais bientôt, le pont en fut rempli. Si rempli qu'on pouvait difficilement s'y déplacer.

« - Ah ah ah ! Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux ! La mort de ces pauvres gens ne vous dérange pas ? Je suis surprise, vous êtes moins coincés que je le pensais ! S'exclama de nouveau Lisa.

\- Chat Noir… il ne reste que cinq minutes… ces gens… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Utilise ton pouvoir.

\- Mais, si je fais ça, je ne pourrais pas rester Ladybug très longtemps…

\- On fera avec ! Toi seule peux sauver ces personnes ! Va, je m'occupe de gérer Lisa pendant ce temps-là ! »

Ladybug acquiesça. Pendant que Chat Noir affrontait la super-méchante, Ladybug déclencha son pouvoir. Un tuyau d'arrosage lui tomba dans les mains.

« - Mais pour quoi faire ? Pensa-t-elle, désespéré. »

Son pouvoir lui indiqua alors qu'il fallait qu'elle arrose les pics ainsi que les prisonniers. Elle brancha alors le tuyau à une borne d'incendie et aspergea les pics. Dès que l'eau toucha ces derniers, ils fondirent.

« - Ils ne résistent pas à l'eau ! Si j'asperge les prisonniers, le gaz disparaîtra également de leur organisme ! En déduisit-elle directement. »

Ladybug trempa alors les prisonniers et ceux-ci rouvrirent progressivement leurs yeux, au grand soulagement de la justicière masquée. Elle entreprit alors ensuite de faire fondre tous les pics du pont, sous le regard furieux de Lisa.

« - Super, ma lady, je savais que tu réussirais ! S'exclama Chat Noir en direction de Ladybug.

\- Raah ! Si vous croyez m'avoir, vous rêvez ! Je n'ai pas épuisé toutes mes ressources ! Je vais me venger, je gagnerais ! Je–

Ladybug avait dirigé le tuyau d'arrosage vers la super-méchante et celle-ci s'était mise à hurler de toutes ses forces. Hurler de douleur.

« - Arrête, Ladybug, on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose… Lui dit le justicier. »

Ladybug arrêta donc l'eau et elle put effectivement apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange. Lisa s'était illuminée de violet. Elle se trouvait encore dans le ciel, mais elle ne semblait plus du tout maîtresse de ses mouvements.

« - Chat Noir… je vais me dé-transformer, mes boucles d'oreilles viennent de clignoter, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps ! Indiqua-t-elle à son coéquipier.

\- Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu ! Il– »

Avant que Chat Noir puisse terminer sa phrase, Lisa tomba comme une masse sur le pont. Elle semblait inconsciente, et quelques minutes plus tard, Opale apparut.

« - Opale ? Demanda Adrien.

\- Bien vu, Chat Noir ! Répondit-elle de suite.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Lisa, au juste ? Demanda Ladybug.

\- Oh, cette gamine ? Elle est tellement pourrie de l'intérieur, c'était exactement le genre de personne qu'il me fallait pour faire mon retour ! Elle n'a pas été facile à convaincre !

\- Depuis quand… ? Questionna de nouveau Ladybug.

\- Ça suffit les questions ! Comment, pourquoi, on s'en fiche ! L'important, maintenant, c'est que je vais vous détruire, vous deux ! Oui, vous, Plagg et Tikki, c'est à vous que je cause ! Tu ne tarderas pas à apparaître kwami coccinelle, je le sens…

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à Tikki, Opale, je peux te l'assurer ! Menaça Ladybug.

\- Je pourrais te détruire en un rien de temps avec mon cataclysme, Opale, alors je te conseille vivement de faire attention à ce que tu fais… ! Cria Chat Noir.

\- Oh, ce que tu es adorable… tous les kwamis, sans exception sont nécessaire pour maintenir l'équilibre de la Terre. Voudrais-tu être responsable d'une catastrophe, mon chaton ?

\- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! Hurla le justicier. »

Opale se mit alors à rire, pendant qu'un nouveau « bip-bip » venant des boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug se faisait entendre.

« - Chat Noir, il faut que je parte d'ici ! Sinon, elle aura Tikki…

\- Oh, regardez ça ! Des amis ! Prononça la kwami maléfique. Parfait, je vais pouvoir vous montrer ce que je sais faire comme ça ! Continua-t-elle. »

Une dizaine de policiers avaient remplacé les civils, qui s'étaient enfuis par peur, menaçant la petite créature de leurs armes à feu.

« - Hi hi, ils sont si amusants ! Ria Opale avant de pousser un cri strident tout en regardant les policiers. »

Tous les agents de police finirent pétrifiés suite au cri d'Opale. Cette dernière prit ensuite la parole.

« - Ils étaient parfaitement bien placés pour entendre mon splendide cri ! S'enthousiasma Opale.

\- Mon dieu… Souffla Ladybug qui venait de redevenir Marinette, suite au dernier « bip » de ses boucles d'oreilles. »

Quand Chat Noir la vit, il paniqua un moment, mais réussit à vite se ressaisir.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette. Il n'y a personne qui peut te voir ici… tous les policiers sont pétrifiés au sol et il n'y a plus aucun passant… »

Marinette fut rassurée par ces quelques paroles, mais elle redevint vite très inquiète. Opale s'approcha alors d'elle et la regarda d'un regard froid avant de prononcer :

« - ALLEZ, SORS DE TA CACHETTE TIKKI ! Ne sois pas aussi lâche ! »

Le kwami de Marinette apparu alors aux côtés de la jeune femme.

« - Opale ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu ne gagneras pas de toute façon ! Prononça Tikki.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ? Hum… étrangement, je me moque éperdument de ce que tu penses, ma chère… Et toi, Plagg, où es-tu ? Tu ne veux pas te joindre à la fête ? »

Adrien ne savait que faire et, sous la panique, décida d'actionner son cataclysme. Il se rua vers Opale, qui évita la patte du justicier. Ce dernier toucha le pont, qui menaçait désormais de s'écrouler. Il prit Lisa dans ses bras et couru vers les rues, suivit de Marinette, Tikki et Opale. Une fois parti du pont, le justicier posa Lisa au sol, puis redirigea son regard vers Opale.

« - Parfait ! Dit-elle. Désormais, je ne devrais plus tarder à te voir, Plagg ! »

Adrien regarda de nouveau Marinette et posa ensuite son regard sur Lisa. Il se souvenu alors de la barrette et lança des regards respectifs à Marinette et au miraculous. Marinette compris de suite ce qu'il voulait dire et se rua vers le bijou. Opale qui avait elle aussi comprit la supercherie se prépara à pousser son cri, mais elle ne put finir car Tikki avait posé sa main sur la bouche de la kwami maléfique, l'empêchant ainsi de finir son œuvre. Pendant ce temps, Marinette avait ôté la barrette des cheveux de Lisa et la tenait désormais fermement dans une de ses mains.

« - Il faut que l'on trouve une boîte… je n'ai pas songé à en prendre une… Dit-elle à Chat Noir.

\- Plagg m'a fait penser à en emmener une avant de partir. Dit-il avant de sortir une petite boite noire. »

Marinette posa le miraculous dans la dite boîte et Chat Noir la ferma. Une fois enfermée dans la boîte, Opale disparue du ciel. Chat Noir, qui n'allait pas tarder à redevenir Adrien, poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, accompagné de Marinette ainsi que de Tikki. Lisa, quant à elle, était encore inconsciente et les policiers également.

" - C'est étrange quand on y réfléchit... En quelque sorte, c'est _la manipulatrice manipulée..._ Dit le jeune homme, ayant désormais retrouvé son apparence originelle à sa coéquipière. "

* * *

*Même si je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de me justifier, je le fais tout de même, car cela a sans doute surpris certaines personnes. En réalité, je suis quelque peu contre l'emploi du "Mademoiselle", l'homme n'ayant aucun équivalent utilisé, je ne vois aucunement pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait être employé pour les femmes. Je ne vais pas écrire trente-six lignes là-dessus, ce n'est pas l'objectif, mais j'anticipe, dans le cas-où vous m'auriez poser la question.

Prochain chapitre dans peu de temps !

Merci de votre lecture :)

New Don'


	15. Chapitre 9 : Le grand sage

Bonjour, bonjour ! Cet ultime chapitre a mis du temps à sortir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper dernièrement, je m'en excuse. Pas mal de romance et finalisation de l'histoire d'Opale... je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 _" Ce chapitre était plutôt plaisant. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un kwami soit mauvais et manipulateur! Ca m'a vraiment surprise! Cette fin est triste tout comme ce qu'a dit Opale. Elle donne l'impression que les personnes ne peuvent pas changer ("elle est pourrie de l'intérieure")._

 _Quand nos deux héros étaient en pleine rue, je me suis dit :"Ca sent mauvais! Il va se passer un truc avec l'autre tordue". Je me suis pas trompée sur ça et franchement la prise d'otage est prévisible au cours de la lecture et rageante à la fois. C'est encore pire, quand on voit Lisa arrivée en cours comme si de rien n'était! Le passage au collège était sympa et drôle à lire. On sent bien la tension habiter Adrien et Marinette._

 _Quand j'ai lu ta réponse je me suis sentie stupide. En effet, il est difficile d'arrêter quelqu'un s'ils sont en civils sans compromettre leur identité ou en étant pas pris au sérieux. L'excuse du jeu semble être la bonne solution. "_

 _Merci pour ce chapitre! A bientôt pour la suite!_

 _Chère Anonyme,_

Merci pour ta review !

Eh oui, Opale est loin d'être un ange, mais cela a permis de donner un peu de piment à l'histoire. Tant mieux si cela t'a surprise !

Ce n'est pas stupide du tout, en tant qu'auteure, ça me paraît logique puisque c'est moi qui ai écrit l'histoire, mais quand on occupe la position du lecteur/lectrice, on a forcément une manière de voir les choses qui diffère.

J'espère que ce chapitre final te plaira également :)

New Don'

*OoOoO*

 _" Franchement, super chapitre ! C'est la première fis que je commente ta fiction et c'est car je voulais d'abord tout lire avant de dire ce que j'en pense. Et franchement, c'est une superbe fanfiction sur Miraculous : les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Je te dis bravo, et j'ai hâte de voir le prochain chapitre que tu vas sortir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai trop envie que Ayla et Nino débarquent comme ça, qu'ils voient qui sont réellement Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ainsi que les parents de Marinette qui soit le découvrirait en les voyant se dé-transformer ou alors qu'Adrien et elle viennent les voir pour leur avouer la vérité. En tout cas, quoique tu fasses, je suis sûre que ce sera une fin magnifique que tu nous réserve, une fois de plus. "  
_

 _Chère (j'imagine ?), LadyOtaku,_

Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review !

Cela me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu as continué à lire cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant, et je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que le neuvième et dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant :)

Un grand merci pour cette adorable review !

New Don'

* * *

Voici le chapitre neuf, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf :** **Le grand sage.**

Marinette et Adrien étaient parti avant même que les policiers ne rouvrent les yeux. Ils observaient désormais la scène de loin, comme s'ils n'avaient été rien que des spectateurs depuis le début. Les policiers avaient évidemment fini par reprendre connaissance, mais Lisa, elle, était encore inconsciente. Elle fut de nouveau emmenée à l'hôpital. Opale, toujours enfermée dans la petite boîte noire que tenait Adrien devait vite retrouver sa place originelle, à savoir, chez le grand sage. Mais pour le moment, les deux jeunes gens devaient rentrer chez eux. Les parents de Marinettes allaient lui passer un savon à cause de ce contretemps. Privé de leurs pouvoirs, ils durent rentrer chez eux à pied. Comme bon gentleman, Adrien ramena Marinette chez elle. Elle rentra donc et fut accueillie par les yeux énervé de ses parents. Aïe, quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas être un échange très agréable…

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain, quand Marinette ouvrit les yeux, Tikki se mit de suite à lui parler.

« - Marinette, n'oublie pas, dès que tes cours sont terminés, on doit filer chez le grand sage.

\- Tikki… je suis consciente du caractère urgent de la chose, mais là, je viens à peine de me réveiller… »

Après s'être étirée un bon moment, la jeune fille descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, où elle y trouva ses parents en train de déguster leurs cafés. La tension de la veille était retombée, fort heureusement.

« - Bonjour, ma chérie ! Dernier jour de la semaine ?

\- Oui, enfin ! »

Après avoir rapidement englouti son croissant et son chocolat chaud, Marinette s'habilla et alla au collège. Une fois devant, elle eut le plaisir de voir son amie Alya, ainsi que Nino et Adrien.

« - Salut ! Leur dit-elle.

\- Salut ! Répondit Alya, suivie des deux garçons.

\- Tu es au courant ? Il paraît que le prof' de maths est absent aujourd'hui ! Deux heures de moins ! Dit Nino, un regard enjoué sur le visage.

\- Vraiment ? Si c'est vrai, tant mieux, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ce soir… Répondit Marinette tout en jetant un regard vif et discret à Adrien. »

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, le groupe d'amis se rendit dans leur salle de classe et s'assirent à leurs places respectives.

« - Hiiiii !

\- Alya ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda sa meilleure amie, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les élèves.

\- Lisa est encore à l'hôpital ! C'est affreux ! Je viens de voir ça sur mon téléphone ! »

Pendant que tous les élèves fans du mannequin devinrent livides, Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent, le visage sans expression. Ce ne fut que lorsque que leur professeur de français passa le pas de la porte que le silence se fit enfin.

« - Que vous arrives-t-il, enfin ?

\- C'est Lisa, professeur, elle est encore hospitalisée !

\- Oui, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire un raffut pareil ! Vous êtes dans une salle de classe, ici ! Maintenant, sortez vos livres et ouvrez-le à la page 394* ! »

Tous les élèves obéirent. Quand la fin du cours arriva et que la cloche sonna, Alya se remit à parler de Lisa.

« - Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser… vous croyez qu'elle a une maladie grave ? Elle avait l'air d'aller très bien, hier… Questionna-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est bizarre en effet… Chuchota Marinette.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas l'air de t'en inquiéter. Quand même, je trouve que ce n'est pas très sympa… Je sais pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, mais bon, après tout, s'il la préfère réellement, on ne va pas pouvoir y faire grand-chose… »

Marinette ouvrit grand ses yeux, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Eh ! Je croyais que tu ferais tout pour m'aider !

\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas ton comportement sur ce coup ! La Marinette que je connais n'est pas comme ça ! Là, tu te comportes comme… comme Chloé !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux dire ça ?! En plus, je- »

La jeune fille s'était interrompue, voyant les regards curieux de Nino et Adrien posés sur elle.

« - Peu importe, allons au prochain cours, on va être en retard. »

Marinette se leva et partit en direction de sa prochaine salle, laissant ses amis dans la classe précédente.

« - Non, mais c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? Demanda Alya à ses deux amis.

\- Pourquoi n'aime-t-elle pas Lisa ?, demanda Adrien, un air malicieux sur le visage.

\- Oh, euh… pour rien, pour rien. Répondit vite Alya en sortant de la classe tout de suite après. »

Les deux garçons la suivirent, sans ajouter un seul mot. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle de leur prochain cours, ils virent Marinette déjà installée à sa table. Alya, qui n'en avait décidément pas fini avec le sujet Lisa, décida d'en remettre une couche.

« - N'empêche que tu ne peux pas dire le contraire… tu ressembles réellement à Chloé avec cette attitude…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me redis ça ? Je croyais que nous étions amies !

\- Nous le sommes ! C'est justement pour ça que j'essaye de comprendre ce qui te prend ! Cette jalousie n'est pas saine ! Chuchota-t-elle, de manière à ce que seulement Marinette l'entende. »

Cette dernière, épuisée par les derniers événements, finit par ne plus supporter les dires de son amie et lança :

« - Je ne suis pas jalouse, d'accord ? Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être ! JE sors avec Adrien, alors pourquoi je devr- »

Marinette, s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire, à haute voix, plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres, ses joues se colorant rapidement de rouge. Elle jeta quelques regards paniqués autour d'elle et s'aperçut que tous les élèves présents dans la salle la regardaient. Prise de panique, elle empoigna son sac et partit en courant de la salle.

« - Comment ça, « elle sort avec toi ? » Demanda de suite Alya au concerné.

\- On… est ensemble. Répondit Adrien après un instant de réflexion.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? Repris la brune.

\- Pour éviter les questions indiscrètes, sans doute. Répondit de suite le jeune homme. »

Après ce court échange, le professeur pénétra dans la salle, tandis qu'Adrien stimulait un besoin pressant pour repartir à la recherche de Marinette. Pendant, ce temps, Chloé, qui avait bien sûr, vu et entendu toute la scène, se liquéfiait sur place.

« - Chloé Bourgeois, voulez-vous bien vous rasseoir, je vous prie ?

\- NON, c'est hors de question que ce soit possible ! Il ne peut pas être avec cette fille, c'est avec moi et seulement moi qu'il a le droit d'être ! S'écria la blonde.

\- Madame Bourgeois, asseyez-vous ou je vous colle une retenue ! »

La concernée se rassit à contrecœur et se mit à enrager, sous l'écoute attentive de son amie Sabrina.

*OoOoO*

Pendant ce temps, Adrien cherchait Marinette. Il a eu beau regarder partout dans l'établissement, il ne la trouva pas. Elle avait disparu. Déterminé à lui parler, le jeune homme décida de sortir du collège et de se rendre à tous les endroits où elle serait susceptible de se rendre, en commençant par le parc. Ne la voyant pas, il se dirigea vers la boulangerie de ses parents, mais se ravisa.

« - Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle soit retournée chez elle… pensa-t-il. »

Après une minute de réflexion, il s'écria :

« - Plagg ! »

Le petit kwami apparu près de lui.

« - Oui ?

\- Allons derrière ce bâtiment, il faut que je devienne Chat Noir ! Je suis sûr de savoir où elle se trouve, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Il joignit alors l'action à la parole et une fois cela fait, il s'envola vers le toit du Louvre. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Il atterrit à quelques mètres de la justicière et s'approcha doucement de cette dernière.

« - Hey. Dit-il. »

La concernée tourna la tête et soupira.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle.

\- Désolée à propos de quoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

\- On n'aurait pas pu le cacher indéfiniment de toute façon.

\- C'est que, je…

\- Tu ?

\- J'aurais préféré l'annoncer autrement que comme ça.

\- Peu importe la manière, Marinette. Je suis content que les autres le sachent. J'avais envie de le dire aux autres, mais je respectais ton choix de garder ça secret. Il est vrai que cela nous aurait évité les questions indiscrètes, mais après tout, on n'est pas obligé d'y répondre. »

Marinette ne répondit pas, préférant regarder la grisaille du ciel parisien. Adrien fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi silencieux assez longtemps.

« - On devrait profiter du fait que nous ne sommes plus en cours pour aller voir le grand sage, reprit Marinette.

\- Marinette… à chaque fois que l'on se voit, on parle de Lisa, des akumas, du Papillon… pour une fois, j'aimerais bien qu'on parle d'autre chose. Souffla le jeune homme.

\- C'est que… c'est important. C'est pour ça que j'en parle autant.

\- Je le sais. Mais là, tu vois, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de retourner au collège, affronter les questions des autres, leur dire que oui, nous sommes ensembles et… que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de très heureux. »

Marinette, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, se sentit extrêmement gênée. Ne sachant que répondre, elle tourna son regard vers Adrien, pris son courage à deux mains, et répondit doucement :

« - Moi aussi… je suis heureuse. »

*OoOoO*

Adrien sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant de décider de bel et bien retourner au collège. Quand ils furent devant l'établissement, ils se jetèrent un regard complice et rentrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur. La pause de dix minutes allant bientôt se terminer, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs deux amis, Alya et Nino, qui étaient tranquillement assis sur un banc. Quand la meilleure amie de Marinette la vit, elle se leva et alla se jeter dans ses bras.

« - Marinette, tu es là ! Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas que… je ne me suis pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais obnubilée par Lisa… S'excusa Alya.

\- C'est rien, c'est rien… et entre toi et Nino, ça va mieux ? Répondit malicieusement Marinette, décidée à se venger gentiment de sa meilleure amie. »

Quand Marinette vit l'expression de gêne de sa meilleure amie, elle sut que les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup avancées.

« - De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Adrien, en regardant respectivement Alya et Nino.

\- Oh, de rien, répondit ce dernier. »

Adrien leva un sourcil, suivit de Marinette.

« - Bon, on va en cours ? Demanda Alya, afin de clore le sujet. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent, mais Marinette n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Après tout, chacun son tour…

*OoOoO*

Une fois dans la salle, pour leur dernière heure de la matinée, Marinette se mit à poser des tas de questions à Alya.

« - Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé ? Il n'a pas l'air de se sentir très concerné… Tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher, si ça se trouve, il a quelqu'un d'autre en vue…

\- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris que j'avais exagéré, Marinette… Mais à propos de ça, on ne peut rien faire. Je préférerais oublier…

\- Alya… Souffla Marinette.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Redemanda Adrien. »

Marinette regarda Nino, et celui-ci se mit à réfléchir avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« - Bah, après tout, ça semble être le jour des confessions… Il y a quelques jours, Alya a laissé entendre qu'elle était… amoureuse de moi. Depuis, elle refuse de me parler, me fuit, et est assez désagréable avec moi.

\- Quoi ? C'est moi qui suis désagréable avec toi ? Non, mais, tu ne t'es pas entendu ?

\- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé répondre, tu-

\- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir quoi que ce soit, ce sujet est clos de toute façon ! S'énerva Alya.

\- Peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour moi ! Je-

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut, ici ? J'ai ouï dire que votre classe était très agitée ce matin, je vois que c'est effectivement le cas… »

Après les quelques mots du professeur, tout le monde se tut et ne reparla pas du cours. Quand la pause de midi arriva, Nino, bien décidé d'en finir avec cette histoire, reprit la parole, dans le couloir qui menait au self.

« - Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, Alya.

\- Pourquoi tu insistes ? Ne voudrais-tu pas simplement oublier tout ça ? Passer à autre chose ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Surprise par la question du jeune homme, Alya ne répondit pas et s'arrêta net. Pendant ce temps, Marinette et Adrien s'étaient éclipsés, pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser leurs amis tranquilles pour le moment. Les deux justiciers étaient donc partis déjeuner au self, tandis qu'Alya et Nino poursuivaient leur discussion.

« - Alors, c'est ce que tu veux, oui ou non ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je prends ça pour un non. Écoute, Alya, je t'aime bien, mais-

\- Je sais, tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi. Inutile de le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, ne parle pas à ma place.

\- Alors, quoi ? Ce « mais » n'augure rien de bon à mon avis.

\- Ce « mais », comme tu dis, est juste un « mais », rien de plus. Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs… Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'avais simplement besoin de temps.

\- Besoin de temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Écoute… ce n'est pas moi, ça. Tu vois, exprimer ses sentiments, être romantique, toutes ces choses-là… ce n'est simplement pas facile pour moi.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est malgré tout réciproque ?

\- Tu es trop directe. Je viens de te dire que ce n'était précisément pas mon fort d'être comme ça.

\- Pardon…

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne ressens pas la même chose que pour Marinette pour toi. Je veux dire… je m'entends très bien avec elle, mais… ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de l'amour ou autre chose, mais… le fait est que je suis presque sûr que ça le soit. »

Alya le regarda en souriant et celui-ci rougit instantanément, gêné par la situation.

« - Bon, arrête de me regarder comme ça. On va au self ?

\- Super, la phrase finale.

\- Arrête avec ça ! J'en ai beaucoup fait déjà !

\- Je sais, je sais… »

Voyant qu'Alya affichait une mine boudée, Nino décida enfin de faire preuve de réelle franchise.

« - Mais, je t'aime tu sais. »

Complètement sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Alya se contenta de faire un léger sourire et de continuer de marcher jusqu'au self.

« - Super, la réponse finale ! »

Reconnaissant la phrase, qu'elle-même avait prononcée quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se retourna et prit Nino dans ses bras. Quand celui-ci resserra l'étreinte, la jeune fille reprit la parole :

« - Merci.

\- Et… ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux.

\- Pff. Tu m'agaces. Dit-il, gentiment.

\- Toi aussi. Mais, je t'aime quand même. »

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, Nino sourit doucement et les deux jeunes gens desserrèrent leur étreinte, avant de se rendre au self et de rejoindre leurs amis sur une table.

« - Enfin, vous voilà ! Dit Adrien.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Marinette.

\- Oui, oui, très bien. Se contenta de répondre Nino.

\- Je pensais à ça, vu que nous n'avons qu'une heure après le déjeuner, nous pourrions aller au cinéma tous ensembles, non ? Proposa Alya.

\- Oh, non, je ne peux pas… j'ai pas mal de choses à faire à la maison. Je dois aider mes parents à préparer des pâtisseries pour… un banquet.

\- Ah bon… et toi Adrien ? Demanda Alya.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi aussi. Séance photo le soir oblige. Mon père refuse que je sorte dans la journée à part pour les cours quand il y a une séance. Vraiment désolé…

\- Bon, tant pis, j'irais avec l'autre. Souffla Alya. »

Nino la regarda d'un regard blasé et souffla :

« - J'ai pas envie de cacher que nous sommes ensemble, Alya… je vois franchement pas l'intérêt. Et puis, si tu me parles comme ça, ça risque de vite jaser, je crois…

\- Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda Marinette. Je m'en doutais un peu, ce n'est pas une surprise…

\- Content pour vous ! Se contenta de dire joyeusement Adrien. »

*OoOoO*

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, et, à la grande surprise et au grand soulagement d'Adrien et Marinette, aucun élève n'était venu leur poser des questions sur leurs relations. Quand la seule heure de cours de l'après-midi fut terminée, Alya et Nino partirent ensemble vers le cinéma tandis que Marinette et Adrien faisaient semblant de rentrer chez eux, avant de pouvoir se retrouver, en Chat Noir et Ladybug, de nouveau sur le toit du Louvre.

« - Rebonjour, ma lady !

\- Rebonjour, Chat Noir ! »

Ils redevinrent Adrien et Marinette afin de pouvoir parler à leurs kwamis de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre.

« - La maison du grand sage se trouve près de la cathédrale Notre-Dame. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher ! Expliqua Plagg. »

Les deux jeunes gens se retransformèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers ladite cathédrale. Une fois qu'ils furent proches de celle-ci, ils reprirent leurs apparences originelles et écoutèrent les instructions de Tikki.

« - C'est là-bas ! Finit-elle par dire. Allons-y vite ! »

Les deux jeunes gens frappèrent alors trois coups à la porte marron de la maison du grand sage. L'homme qui leur ouvrit la porte était petit et avait une mince barbe blanche. Il les salua sans un mot, un mince sourire sur le visage et les fit entrer. Ils se trouvaient désormais tous dans une salle ronde. Personne ne parlait, seul le silence régnait.

« - Je me doutais que je vous rencontrerais un jour, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Parla enfin le grand sage.

\- Est-ce vous qui nous avez donné les miraculous ? Demanda tout de suite Marinette.

\- Vous avez deviné. Et je vois que j'ai fait le bon choix. Répondit le sage, un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- Nous sommes venus pour Opale ! Enchaîna Tikki, avant qu'Adrien ne prenne la parole.

\- Hum... Marmonna Master Fu.

\- Vous savez sans doute ce qu'il s'est passé... Murmura Plagg.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'une chose de cette ampleur se reproduirait. Qui plus est, j'ignore qui a bien pu lui permettre de s'échapper... le mystère reste entier.

\- Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ? Demanda Tikki.

\- Oh, si, j'en ai bien une. Mais, je doute qu'il serait allé jusque-là...

\- Le Papillon ? Demanda Plagg.

\- Avec son pouvoir, il aurait très bien pu faire ça... Pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise, il va falloir que j'enferme Opale avec les autres miraculous. Seulement, dieu sait que c'est également risqué. Elle pourrait contaminer les autres kwamis...

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, Master Fu. Il faut la détruire ! Assura Tikki.

\- Tikki, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ! Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers ! Affirma le grand gardien.

\- Mais, si nous ne le faisons pas... nous prenons l'énorme risque que cet incident se reproduise... Répondit le kwami de Ladybug. »

Tous le monde dans la salle observait la petite boite noire dans la main d'Adrien.

« - Je pense que j'ai une idée bien plus raisonnable... Murmura le grand gardien.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Plagg. Que dois-t-on faire, dans ce cas ?

\- Je vais devoir rendre visite à mon cher frère, le gardien des kwamis déchus.

\- Comment ?! Vous voulez rire, Master Fu ? S'écria Plagg.

\- Du calme, Plagg. Je suis conscient que cela représente un danger pour moi... mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que celui-ci.

\- Vous avez failli y laisser votre vie, la dernière fois que vous vous y êtes aventuré...

\- Je le sais, Plagg. Mais, avons-nous un autre choix ? Je m'y rendrai donc, demain, à l'aube. C'est à ce moment de la journée que j'ai le plus de facilité à méditer.

\- Où se trouve votre frère ? Questionna Adrien. Et qu'a-t-il de si terrible ?

\- Il se trouve aux profondeurs de mon esprit. En réalité, je l'appelle mon frère, mais je pourrais plutôt l'appeler mon alter ego. Grâce à la méditation, je pars au plus profond de mon esprit, là où se trouve toute les choses indésirables. Dont, les kwamis qui ont mal tournés. Seulement, en y allant, j'offre la possibilité à mon alter ego de prendre ma place, et cela, pour toujours, dans le monde des vivants. Expliqua le grand sage. »

Impressionnés et effrayés en même temps, les deux justiciers ne répondirent rien, se contentant d'observer la scène tout en réfléchissant à la présente situation.

« - Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous aider ? Demanda Marinette.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, jeunes justiciers. »

Adrien donna la boite contenant Opale au vieil homme et lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

« - A bientôt, nous nous reverrons. Dit simplement Master Fu. »

Comprenant que le gardien avait désormais besoin d'être seul, Marinette et Adrien ainsi que leur kwamis sortirent de la maison. Une fois dehors, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un air d'appréhension.

« - Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette rencontre... Commença Marinette.

\- J'avoue être quelque peu perplexe, moi aussi... Si j'ai bien compris, le gardien va aller dans les... profondeurs de son esprit ? C'est bizarre tout ça... »

Les deux justiciers ne parlèrent pas plus de cela, se mettant d'accord pour retourner voir le grand gardien demain après-midi, afin de voir si tout s'était bien déroulé. En attendant, ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives, la tête pleine de nouvelles réflexions.

*OoOoO*

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Adrien envoya un message à Marinette, auquel celle-ci répondu quelques secondes plus tard.

 _« Bien rentrée ? »_

 _« Oui, merci. Et toi ? »_

 _« Rien à signaler... comment on s'organise demain ? »_

 _« On pourrait se retrouver devant la maison du gardien vers 15 heures... ? »_

 _« OK, c'est noté. »_

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi écrire, il décida d'allumer sa télévision en attendant le repas du soir.

*OoOoO*

De son côté, Marinette s'était mis à dessiner quand son téléphone vibra de nouveau. La jeune fille s'attendait à un nouveau message de la part d'Adrien, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cette fois, c'était Alya.

 _« On peut s'appeler ? »_

 _« Oui, pas de soucis ! »_

Marinette tapa alors le numéro de sa meilleure amie et attendit que cette dernière décroche.

 _« - Allô, Marinette, ça va ?_

 _\- Très bien, et toi ? J'étais en train de dessiner..._

 _\- Ça va, je reviens du cinéma !_

 _\- Comment était le film ?_

 _\- Sympa..._

 _\- Pourquoi voulais-tu que l'on s'appelle ?_

 _\- Je voulais simplement discuter !_

 _\- Je te reconnais bien là ! Comment ça s'est passé avec Nino ? Vous êtes allés au cinéma ensemble, ça a été ?_

\- _Très bien, je te remercie !_

 _\- C'est vrai ? Super ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! Que tu sois avec Nino, je veux dire..._

 _\- Merci, Marinette ! Tu l'as su tout de suite, toi, au moins... pas comme une certaine meilleure amie..._

 _\- Humf. Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché Alya, je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'ex-cu-se._

 _\- C'est bon, c'est pas grave, je te taquine ! Oh, excuse-moi, ma mère m'appelle ! Mais ne crois pas que tu vas pour autant échapper à mes question à propos de qui tu sais !_

 _\- Je m'en doute bien ! Bon, on se voit lundi alors ?_

 _\- Oui, à lundi, bonne soirée à toi !_

 _\- Bonne soirée ! »_

*OoOoO*

Après que sa meilleure amie eut décroché, Marinette se remit dans ses dessins. Après s'être douché et avoir dîné, elle alla s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures, son téléphone portable à la main. Après avoir hésité un moment, elle envoya un message à Adrien.

 _« Tu dors ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Que fais-tu ? »_

 _« Je discute avec Plagg... et toi ? »_

 _« Rien... je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil... »_

 _« En tout cas, je suis pas fâché que ce soit le week-end... »_

 _« Oui, moi aussi... ce fut une semaine vraiment très compliquée... »_

 _« Oui... pourtant, elle a été géniale. »_

 _« Géniale ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais... »_

 _« Ben... on a commencé à sortir ensemble, pour moi, ça compense tous les désagréments de la semaine. »_

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû répondre que la semaine avait été tout sauf géniale et étonnée de la réponse du blond, elle se sentit soudain très gênée.

 _« J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu puisses... ressentir ça pour moi. »_

 _« Je me demande bien pourquoi. »_

 _« Gaffeuse comme je suis... et il y a pleins d'autres raisons. »_

 _« Ça fait partie de ton charme... Je t'aime, peu importe le reste. »_

Soudain, les joues de Marinette se couvrirent de rouge, et elle fut bien contente d'être toute seule dans son lit, sans personne pour le remarquer. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre au message de son petit ami et resta là, à fixer son téléphone sans savoir quoi faire. Dix minutes plus tard, elle reçut un nouveau message d'Adrien.

 _« Je parie que tes joues sont rouges et que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre... j'ai raison ? »_

Encore plus gênée, Marinette ne répondit rien de nouveau.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Cette fois-ci, Marinette piqua un gros fard et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _« Tu le fais exprès, Adrien, arrête ! »_

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _« Stop ! »_

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _« Tu es aussi agaçant que Chat Noir... »_

 _« Chat Noir t'aime, puis, je suis Chat Noir. »_

 _« Je vais éteindre mon téléphone »_

 _« Vas-y, je te le dirais en face. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Tu ne l'as pas éteint finalement ? Je vais donc pouvoir continuer... car je t'aime toujours. »_

Marinette éteignit son téléphone, trop troublée pour lire d'autres messages comme celui-ci. Elle mourrait évidemment d'envie de le rallumer trois secondes plus tard, mais quand elle entendit des bruits de tapotements, cinq minutes après, elle laissa son portable de côté pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle vit que c'était en réalité Chat Noir qui tapait à sa fenêtre, elle paniqua intérieurement.

 _« - C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?! En face... je comprends mieux maintenant... Mais je suis en pyjama ! La honte, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, mon dieu ? »_

Finalement, elle prit sa couette, se la mit sur ses épaules et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre.

« - Salut, ma lady !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si mes parents te voient...

\- Je ne resterais pas longtemps, j'ai juste une chose à faire.

\- Ah oui, et c'est quoi ? T'excuser pour m'avoir mis dans un état de gêne immense ? Ou pour– »

Marinette fut coupée par les lèvres du blond, qui l'embrassait désormais doucement. Quand celui-ci mit fin au baiser, il lui glissa un "je t'aime" à l'oreille et s'envola dans le ciel sombre. Sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune fille retourna se coucher et ralluma son téléphone afin de taper un dernier message...

 _« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »_

 _« Et dire que j'ai dû venir jusque chez toi pour que tu te décides à me le dire. »_

Marinette sourit en lisant le dernier message du blond et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

*OoOoO*

Le lendemain, Marinette passa la matinée à écouter de la musique paresseusement dans sa chambre tandis qu'Adrien avait dû supporter une énième séance photos. Quand le moment fut venu pour eux de retrouver le grand gardien, ils sortirent rapidement chez eux et marchèrent en direction de la cathédrale Notre-Dame. Arrivés devant, ils se rejoignirent devant la porte de la maison de Master Fu.

« - Salut, Marinette !

\- Salut.

\- Hum... tu m'en veux vraiment pour hier ?

\- Non, c'est juste...

\- Juste quoi ?

\- Juste rien, aucune importance...

\- Si, si, dis-moi. Si tu m'en veux réellement, j'aimerais autant savoir pourquoi...

\- C'est juste que... tu m'exposes beaucoup tes sentiments, mais moi, je n'y arrive pas... je suis trop gênée pour cela...

\- Je ne te reproche en rien le fait que tu sois moins expressive que moi...

\- Mais moi, ça me gêne.

\- Dis le moi en face dans ce cas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais quoi.

\- Je ne peux pas ! »

De nouveau rouge, Marinette cacha son visage avec ses mains. Amusé par la scène, Adrien prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« - Je... Commença la jeune fille avant d'être coupé par Plagg qui demandait à pouvoir entrer dans la demeure du grand sage. »

Agacé par l'intervention de Plagg, Adrien jeta un regard noir à son kwami et soupira avant de finalement frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit devant le grand maître, qui avait l'air d'aller bien, malgré les marques de fatigue visibles sur son visage. Il fit entrer tout le monde et prit la parole.

« - Je vous remercie de venir prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- C'est normal, on s'inquiétait ! Prononça Tikki.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Et comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Demanda Plagg.

\- Tout va bien. Opale ne causera désormais plus aucuns dommages.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi vague, Master Fu... Soupira le kwami d'Adrien.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Ce sont les règles. Se contenta d'expliquer le grand sage. »

Après les derniers mots du gardien, le silence se fit. Ce fut l'habitant des lieux qui le rompit.

« - En tout cas, sachez que je suis très fier de vous. Je savais que vous étiez les bonnes personnes.

\- Je ne pense pas être faite pour ça, grand gardien ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point je suis maladroite ! »

\- Pourtant, tu as sauvé Paris de nombreuses fois et tu es très courageuse. Crois-moi, tu étais la meilleure personne que je pouvais choisir pour être Ladybug. Et toi, Adrien, la meilleure pour devenir Chat Noir.

\- Je dois dire que je suis heureux d'avoir obtenu ces pouvoirs... Ils me permettent d'être moi-même, de me libérer.

\- Un jour, tu feras tes propres choix, mon enfant. J'ai confiance en la personne que tu es, tu trouveras ta voie, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Opale... pensez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit du papillon ? Demanda Tikki.

\- Je pense m'être trompé. En réalité, Opale s'est libérée toute seule. Elle était dans une colère sourde. J'ignore encore comment elle a fait. Cela me prouve de nouveau que le pouvoir des miraculous et des kwamis ont encore énormément de secrets...

\- C'est effrayant de savoir qu'au fond, nous ne savons que peu de choses sur nous-mêmes... Souffla Tikki.

\- Je le sais, mais il en de même pour nous, humains. Il y a énormément de choses que nous ignorons, j'en suis certain. »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis partirent de chez le grand gardien. Quand ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant la porte marron, Marinette se sentit plus en confiance avec elle-même et ses pouvoirs. Avoir parlé avec le grand gardien lui avait fait comprendre, un tant soit peu, qu'elle était réellement faite pour ça. Elle fut coupée de ses réflexions quand deux bras l'entourèrent. Comprenant ce qu'Adrien voulait, elle resserra son étreinte et prononça les mots magiques :

« - Je t'aime. »

Et ce fut deux immenses sourires qui se dessinèrent sur le visage des deux justiciers. Marinette et Adrien. Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ces deux-là formaient décidément un sacré duo.

* * *

 ***Vive Snape !**

Ce chapitre était donc le dernier de cette fiction ! En la relisant, je me rends compte que je n'aime pas particulièrement cette fin, que je te trouve un peu baclée, trop rapide, pas assez précise. Mais bon, je ne peux pas la changer, car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, cela fait trop longtemps et je ne suis plus du tout dedans !

Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir lu, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout ! Merci de l'avoir suivi, mise en favoris, merci d'avoir laisser des reviews.

Bonne journée, soirée, nuit à tous/toutes et merci encore de votre lecture :)

New Don'


	16. Réponses aux reviews 6

Cette fiction est désormais terminée, mais je souhaitais tout de même répondre aux reviews des personnes non-inscrites, voici donc ma réponse à plusieurs reviews !

* * *

 _" Déjà la fin? Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait se terminer si vite! Je trouve aussi que la fin est trop rapide. Tu aurais pu développer sur des informations sur Opale, les autres kwamis déchus, le comportement d'Alya, etc._

 _J'ai adoré la petite référence à Snape. Ca doit être trop marrant de faire comme lui devant une classe en vrai et faire flipper les élèves... Sinon ce chapitre est plein de choupitude (oui c'est un mot inventé) en ce qui concerne la relations entre nos héros préférés._

 _En tout cas merci pour cette fanfic! J'espère pouvoir lire prochainement d'autres de tes écrits et je te souhaite une bonne continuation! "_

 _Chère/Cher Anonyme,_

Pour commencer, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Et bien sûr, d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout :)

En effet, comme je l'ai dit à la fin du dernier chapitre, la fin est trop rapide, et me donne une impression de chapitre bâclé. Tes idées sont bonnes, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque d'écrire une suite maintenant, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas mis le nez dans cette fiction.

En effet, ce pourrait être amusant de faire comme Snape dans une véritable salle de classe !

Je te remercie de nouveau :)

New Don'

*OoOoO*

 _" Hello, merci pour cette merveilleuse histoire! J'ai littéralement dévoré tous les je trouve que tu retranscris vraiment bien les caractères des personnages, alors, vraiment chapeau!_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que la méditation du grand maître ne va pas se passer aussi bien que prévu... Mais peut-être que je me trompe ;)_

 _En tous cas, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite ! Bon courage pour l'écriture, je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas toujours simple ! À bientôt j'espère "_

 _Chère/Cher Guest,_

Là également, je te remercie d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout ainsi que d'avoir laissé une review !

Cela me fait réellement plaisir que tu aies retrouvé les caractères des personnages, c'était un de mes objectifs principaux pour cette histoire :)

S'il y avait une suite, je pense en effet que la méditation du grand sage ne se serait pas passée aussi bien que prévu, mais je précise de nouveau que cette fiction est terminée, car, en effet, le neuvième chapitre était le dernier.

Merci encore en tout cas :)

New Don'

* * *

Merci à vous toutes/tous, d'avoir lu cette histoire ! :)

 _PS : Si jamais j'avais oublié de répondre à une review, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, et je m'en excuse d'avance ! _


End file.
